The Angel and The Devil
by Angel Takashiro
Summary: Angel-in-training Chelsea goofs up on a transportation spell to Heaven. Instead, she ends up in Hell? Will she escape her captor, the devil's right hand man, or will she stay in hell and become a tainted angel? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Misfire

The Angel and the Devil

Chapter 1: Misfire

Chelsea was an angel-in-training. She had completed her final quest to become a full-fledged angel: change a human's life for the better. Disguising herself as a 21-year old human, she was able to convince a shy boy named Elliot Perkinson to gain confidence and proposed to his true love, Julia Mystery. Elliot had become a more confident man and making Julia happy, Chelsea decided it was time to go back to heaven, where god would grant her full body wings instead of the half body wings she had. Chelsea concentrated her angel power, where her angel marks that were stripes around her arms and a diamond on her forehead.

"Oh God, grant me directions to send me to heaven!" Chelsea chanted, as a light engulfed Chelsea; she opened her eyes, but she saw red, not white. And instead of flying, she was falling. Soon, a huge heat wave hit her and Chelsea began to sweat, as her mind jogged with realization; she was in hell, not heaven. Her thoughts focused on her not falling, so she turned her body to face the ground and used her wings to make her stand on the ground gently. Chelsea was sweating from the heat, as another heat wave struck her. Chelsea fought to stay up, knowing that she had to get out. Chelsea closed her eyes and chanted the spell again. However, nothing happened.

"Oh no…My Lord, what should I do?" Chelsea began to panic slightly. She felt magic behind her, and she quickly pulled her sword from its scabbard and deflected the red beam, making it hit the ground next to her. She looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange jacket, along with black pants and shoes. They complimented his body well, and Chelsea couldn't help but stare a bit. She snapped out of it, though, because he had attacked her.

"Oh my, I was found out. Interesting that you should block my shoot, let alone sense it coming. Intriguing…" The blonde smirked a bit, eyes straight on this angel.

"And just who are you, devil?" Chelsea put up a brave front, despite the fact she felt her power draining away and her body heat getting higher.

"Ah, I am surprised you don't know…" Will gave an evil grin. "I am Will…the devil's right hand man." He grinned in delight as Chelsea's eyes widened and her body trembled a bit.

"Well then, Will, maybe you can help me get out of this heat pit." She stopped shaking and put up a brave front. Will was amused that she wasn't scared of him anymore.

"No can do, my fair maiden. You'll have to fight for your freedom." Will took out his scythe, as at the top there was a skull head with hair dangling down it, the staff part supporting an orangish-red color and the knife part being freshly sharpened. Chelsea gulped a bit, and took her sword apart, changing it into a bow. Will questioned her change in weapons, but he could tell she was weakening fast from how much she was sweating.

Chelsea started, getting up in the air using her half wings and shoot ten arrows at once at Will. Will took one swing of his scythe, and the force of the swing rebounded the arrows, five of them hitting Chelsea. Her cheek and arms slightly bleeding from the new cuts, she was on the verge of fainting. She pushed herself to use the rest of her power in one shot. Her angel marks appeared and she crossed her hands over her chest, charging for her next attack.

"Lord in the covenant almighty, grant me the power to smite!" Chelsea held her hand straight out, and she threw a ball of ice and wind at Will. Will looked disappointed, as he chanted something under his breath and the blade part of the scythe went into flames. Will took a step back and took a full swing, the flame part merging with the ball of ice and melted it on contact.

"N…No…" Chelsea was flabbergasted at how much stronger Will was then her; then again, he was the number 2 man in hell. She tried to stay up, but her fatigue overwhelmed her and she fainted. Her wings dissipated and she began to fall to the ground. Will caught her before she hit the ground. He stared at her brown hair, how short it was and how she was wearing a white dress that was spaghetti straps and that it stopped above her ankles. Will grinned at her body, knowing he was going to have fun tainting this innocent angel.


	2. Prisoner

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Chelsea woke up with a start. She was beginning to break a sweat, as she wondered where she was. She was in a bed she didn't recognize, and she couldn't move because something was dragging her down into the bed. She felt the pull from her wrists, ankles, and neck pulling her into the mattress. Chelsea figured it was a spell Will put on her. She sighed, as she knew she was going to punch Will the second he got near her.. That was when it hit her; she was wearing no clothes and the only thing covering her body was a silk sheet. Now she had a bigger reason to kill Will: if he touched her anywhere, she had the right to protect herself. But the binds on her body were too strong for her to move.

She began to observe around the room that Will had put her in. There was a big-screen television across the room, and a closet near the bed. The room had only a few lights, whereas in Heaven, where people lived in glass houses sometimes, or just had a lot of windows where they lived. The room was dark red on the floor, though Chelsea couldn't see it, and the wall was dark blue. Chelsea thought it was so weird, that devils loved the dark so much; they made sure their houses bathe in darkness. Her attention was abruptly disturbed when she heard the door to the bedroom open. It was Will. A scowl appeared on Chelsea's face, as Will just stared at her hungrily.

"Move." Will commanded, and Chelsea wasn't being pinned down anymore. She looked at her wrists and saw letters of a spell engraved in her wrists, glowing red because Will had commanded them. She looked at the marks and sighed, almost ignoring Will's entrance. Then she remembered she was naked and pulled up the silk blanket to cover up her body.

"Will, I want my clothes back." Chelsea stared at her and he had a mischievous look on his face.

"Sorry, no can do. I already burned them." He chuckled. "Can't let people knowing you're here, my little angel."

"You must be joking…" Chelsea looked at him in disbelief. She sat up in the bed, holding the blanket still over her body.

"Nope. Anything you have will be burned or taken away." Will grinned. "Now, will you do the honor of telling me your name?"

"Not until you give my stuff back." Chelsea looked away from him.

"Disobedient and feisty. Interesting combo…Obey." The last word made Chelsea twitch and the spell began to work again. She was frozen. "Give me your name." The one on her neck began to glow and she tried to fight back the power of the spell, but her lips moved on her own.

"Chelsea." Her lips weren't listening to her head. She didn't want to talk to him.

"And why is an angel-in-training in hell? Did God abandon you?" Will looked at her.

"I goofed up on a transportation spell to heaven. I was going to receive my full-fledged angel wings." Her lips closed as they answered the next question. "No, God did not abandon me."

"And if I make you stay here?" He looked at her, sitting on the bed she laid on.

"I would like to go back home….I do not wish to stay here. Especially not with you." She stared at him, watching him. He had a good physique that she couldn't help staring, but he had no right to control her with binding spells.

"I would like you to stay here." Will looked directly at her.

"I wanna go back home! What do you not understand? I don't want to be here!" Despite his spell holding her down, she slapped Will straight across the face. He gave her a bemused look, and an evil grin snuck into his face. Chelsea got a bad feeling about this.

"Now, you deserved to be…punished." His grin got wider, and he was now on top of Chelsea. "All you want to do it go home, right?"

"Umm…well, yeah…" Chelsea held the blanket closer to her body, afraid of what he would do.

"If you obeyed me…without the enforcement of the binds…I will let you go home. I'll even teach you some new spells. But…" He grabbed the hand that had slapped him. "If you attempt to hurt me, escape my domain, or disobey me…there will be punishment." He hung over her like a shadow. " And I will show you those exact same consequences now. Now, STAY!" He let go of her wrist, and the binds pinned her down to the bed. She squirmed and tried to fight it, but she couldn't.

She was lying on the bed, her back against the bed. He slowly took the blanket off of her, and she slightly panicked as he stared hungrily at every inch of her body, from the neck all the way down to her feet. She couldn't help but blush because no man had every looked at her that way before.

Now, she had to wait for the punishment that awaited her.


	3. Punishment

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 3: Punishment

"Will, wait a second, can't we talk about this?" Chelsea got nervous as Will continued to stare at her.

"Talk about what?" He looked at her deep, blue eyes.

"My…My punishment. Please?" She looked back at him, blushing.

"I think I made it quite clear, my little angel. You slapped me, and I explained the rules, so now I must show you the consequences of your actions." He grinned, putting his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Her face turned a bright red.

"Please, don't do the punishment now…please?" She kept begging, hoping there was some bit of reluctance in punishing her.

"How about…NO." He grinned. "I've got you right where I need you. There is now way you'll get out of punishment." He began to take off his clothes, starting with his orange jacket and his shirt. Chelsea couldn't help but stare when she saw his bare chest, but the butterflies started to appear in her stomach as she heard him unzipping his pants.

"Wait! Wait! I'll obey you! Just…Just please don't punish me, please? I'll do anything!" Chelsea stammered, noticing he was now only in his black boxers. He gave her an interested look.

"Anything?" He looked at her, knowing that this angel had slapped him a few minutes ago, so he was weighing his options.

"Anything! Just please, don't punish me." Chelsea let out meekly.

"So…" He sat on the bed, and he grabbed Chelsea's chin so that she wouldn't look away from him, "If I told you to stay here with me, do everything thing I ask, even making you my maid, you would do so as long as you didn't get punished?"

"Y-Yes…" She knew that she would regret those words, but she didn't want to get hurt. She knew that the longer she stayed in hell, the weaker she would get, but if Will was willing to compromise, she would be able to stay and maybe even convince him to take her to Earth.

"I don't know, Chelsea…" He gave her a skeptical look, wanting more of her commitment shown. "That sounds questionable to me."

"Please, I don't want to be punished! I just want to know you better…please don't punish me…" Chelsea started the waterworks and began crying, hoping he was convinced. He winced a bit, looking at Chelsea; his crying reminded him of Maria, how she could cry about anything and yet it always looked heart-jerking.

"Chelsea, please don't cry…" He held her close, not caring that the only things separating the two was the silk blanket and his boxers. "I won't punish you…It's alright, I won't hurt you…" He cooed sweet, calming words to her, and Chelsea looked at him dumbfounded. A few minutes ago, Will had battled with her and was about to have sex with her, but once he saw her crying, he become more focused on what she needed rather than what he wanted. Chelsea's crying stopped after a while, as her head was now in his bare chest. Her face became flushed, as she remembered she was only wearing a sheet and he was only in his underwear.

"Umm…Will?" Chelsea looked at him.

"I think I like you, Chelsea." Will bared a stupid grin on his face, obviously catching her in the act. He got up from the bed and put his clothes back on, noticing Chelsea give a sigh of relief. "Now, I have the perfect outfit for you. Wait here while I go fetch it." Will's grin gave her a slight worry, but she had to obey him now, no matter what. She watched him go through the bedroom door and close it, and Chelsea now looked at the ceiling.

"God, what will I do now? I'm going to be with Will now, because I don't know how to get back home…" She said silently to herself, then put her hands together and prayed that God would help her escape hell and come back to Heaven safe and sound. She prayed quietly for a moment, and then heard the door open, so she put her hands down and looked at Will. The outfit he had in his hands was white, so it looked like her dress, but she found out soon that it was far from her dress.

"I…I have to wear this?" She gave a questionable look to Will.

"Unless you want to be punished instead…" He stared to take off his orange jacket again.

"No! No, it's okay. I'll put it on." She smiled uneasily, giving the outfit another stare before putting it on. Will had his eyes on her the whole time as she put the outfit on, figuring he was going to watch her everyday while she changed. She put on the tube top, which had a halter that went around her neck. It was black, which slimed her breasts down a bit and hugged onto her body until it stopped above her belly button. It revealed her stomach, which she was afraid she would have to get used to, since angels were not used to indecent exposure. The red and black plaid skirt she wore did not help; it was so short, Chelsea could have confused it for a belt. The shirt only covered three-fourths of her thong, leaving her underwear and ass still viewable. She was also given red high heels, which seems obnoxious in color, but they were the only part she thought was normal. Will begin to ogle her, staring at how the whole outfit not only complimented her body, but how much bigger her breasts and ass got.

"It looks sexy on you, Chelsea. Red is definitely your color." He chuckled and continued to stare. "Oh, I almost forgot. Stay here, Chelsea. I forgot something important."

"Umm…okay. I'll wait here, Will." She gave him a fake smile, wondering what he forgot. He left the room and came back with a red bandana and a silver chain. He put both the silver chain and bandana on Chelsea, putting the bandana over her head and the chain around her neck.

"What are these for, Will?" Chelsea looked at him.

"This bandana will hide your halo from other devils, so they won't be able to find you so easily. Although they all know that an angel is here, it will raise fewer suspicions that you are the angel." Will explained.

"And the silver chain?"

"The silver chain will cool down your body temperature, so you can stand being in hell without sweating like crazy or losing your power so quickly. The binds, however, will need to stay on your body for a while."

"What for?" Chelsea looked at him.

"In case if I need to reinforce you. But, if you're in trouble when I'm not around, the binds will send me a signal and I'll come to you."

"Really?" Chelsea smiled, knowing that Will was going to protect her. "Will…thank you for not punishing me."

"Don't thank me yet, little angel of mine." He gave her an evil grin, and she looked at him. Hopefully, she wouldn't get too used to him, or she would lose the objective of her goal: to go home to heaven.


	4. The Definition of Fear

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 4: The Definition of Fear

"Will, stop staring at me…it's embarrassing…" Chelsea walked into Will's kitchen, deciding what to make for dinner. She got out eggs, rice, peas, and soy sauce, finally deciding to make fried rice. "Will fried rice be okay for dinner, Will?"

"Sounds good, Chelsea." Will watched Chelsea with fascination, making her uncomfortable from his stares. Chelsea assumed that Will was waiting for her to fail now, looking for an opportune moment to "punish" her for her clumsiness.

"I'll start on it, then. In the meantime, would you like me to pour you some wine? I could get you a glass and set it on the table." Chelsea asked, trying to get Will out of her personal space bubble.

"Sure. I'd like a glass of red wine, if you don't mind." Will pecked her on the cheek, chuckling when Chelsea's face turn red. He sat at one of his black, steel chair next to his wooden table. He watched Chelsea open a glass of red wine and poured it carefully into a glass. Chelsea handed his glass of wine to him, and he nodded approvingly. She smiled and went back to the rice, and Will looked at Chelsea's back; the taint mark was growing on Chelsea and was creeping onto her neck. Will knew she didn't have much time; she only had eleven days left before her taint mark would override her and kill her. He took a generous sip of his wine, as the delicious aroma entered his nose. He remembered when Chelsea cried, how it brought back memories to Will about Maria, the beautiful angel he had fallen in love with. Maria had long black hair and wore a white dress, similar to that of Chelsea's. Also like Chelsea, Maria had deep blue eyes that contained a calm, easy feeling to Will. However, after the accident with Maria, he had promised himself to never get involved with angels again. Yet, here was Chelsea, a young angel who had failed a spell to her home and instead ended up being in his house with him. Just even having her in his company, his selfishness was almost overwhelming, want her to stay with him as a devil and let him have her. But how could he do it to Chelsea? She had brought him back painful memories that almost made him not want her company, but she didn't look a thing like Maria, much to his satisfaction.

Will went back to watching Chelsea, almost hearing her hum as she cooked. He knew that she had tricked him into not punishing her by crying, but he was under the impression that Chelsea didn't like him. A trickle of hope went through his heart, but slowly disappeared when he realized she probably likes cooking, not him. His mind was put to a halt as a red letter appeared in front of Will, addressed to him from Regis, the devil himself. Will was pretty sure it was about Chelsea, so it didn't bother him too much as he began to rip the letter open. However, his expression went from normal to worry; Regis had told Will in his letter than he assigned both Will and Vaughn to find the angel and hand it over to him for "personal investigation. Will knew it meant Regis wanted to kill the angel completely, or compromise to God to make her a devil. Either way, this was not going to end well for Chelsea. He had to see Regis immediately, for if Vaughn ever found out about Chelsea, she would be dead faster than she could breathe. Vaughn wasn't stronger than Will, for he failed to master the Eternal Hell spells. Will and Regis were the only ones who were able to use the spells successfully, so naturally Will was bumped up to Regis' right hand man. This mastery gave Vaughn a rival, and even though Vaughn was quiet, he was always looking for a reason to bring Will down or get him out of hell completely. If he saw Chelsea, she would look like the best opportunity for Vaughn to usurp Will's powerful position.

"Chelsea, listen…I have to leave for a little bit." Will finished his wine and put his empty glass in the sink.

"Why, Will? You're not going to leave an angel all alone in hell, are you?" Chelsea looked up at him.

"I have to talk to Regis, the current devil. I want to protect you Chelsea…but I have to convince him that no one will go after you, just me."

"You're…you're not going to give me to him, will you?" Chelsea suddenly got scared and nervous.

"Of course not! Don't worry, Chelsea, I won't let anything happen to you…" He held her close and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. She smiled, but then looked at the finished lunch.

"Would you like your lunch in a bento box, then? In case if you're there for a while."

"Sure. Good idea, Chelsea. Beside, with Regis, he might take a while. He's not too talkative, so it's hard to tell if he's agreeing or disagreeing."

"I understand. Are there any precautions I should take?" Chelsea asked as she began to put the new fried rice into a bento box and handed it to Will.

"Don't answer the door to anyone, especially not to a guy dressed in a cowboy outfit. Whatever you do, DON'T ANSWER IT FOR HIM, okay?"

"Umm…Alright." Chelsea replied, slightly confused. She figured the cowboy was a threat to her herself, so she didn't bother to pry too much about the cowboy to Will. "What should I do if someone barges in the house?"

"Well, the binds in put on you can make your heartbeat mine. In other words, if you're scared, your heartbeat will rise. It will send a signal to me, and I can tell when you're in danger. I can't put too many spells on you, or else it will interfere with your heavenly attributes and…" Will wanted to explain, but Chelsea could see he was struggling.

"When you come back, you have to teach me some new spells or else I can't defend myself. I may be weak now, but I will be determined and obedient. Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, and he couldn't resist how cute it was.

"Okay, my cute little angel." He sighed, giving into her. He needed to not be so soft around her. He held her lunch in one hand and snapped his fingers with the other hand, disappearing in front of Chelsea's eyes. Chelsea ate her fried rice, and cleaned up her plates. She used some of her spells with water and wind to help make the clean up around the house, making it look spotless. She had the intentions of making Will happy, since he was going to teach her some spells to make her stronger. She began to clean a mirror she found in the bathroom, when something caught her eye. There was a black thing on the back of neck she had not noticed before. She scratched at it, only to realize that it was implanted in her.

"Oh Lord in the covenant, heal thy with your endless power." She whispered softly, as her hands ran over the area to heal it. It didn't go away, however; if anything, the spell made the mark expanded a bit wider on Chelsea's neck. She stopped the spell immediately. "Oh no…My Lord, what's going to happen to me?" Chelsea began to cry, not knowing what to do. She then heard a knock at the door, and hurried up to the guestroom.

"Will? You home? It's Vaughn." She heard continued knocks on the door. Chelsea remembered Will told her not to answer the door for anyone, so she stayed up in the guest room. She heard the door open, hearing Vaughn's voice boom out again. "Who's here?" She heard footsteps go towards the guest room, as she didn't have any place to hide. There wasn't any room under the bed, and the bathroom was outside of the guest room. She heard the door open, turning around fully and her eyes got wide as she realized that it was the cowboy. The one that Will had told her to stay away from and she now didn't have anywhere to hide from him.

Her heartbeat got faster as fear surfaced into her body.


	5. Tainting

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 5: Tainted

"Who are you?" Vaughn looked at Chelsea in surprise. Will had never kept a woman in the house. The fact that there was a woman in front of him, in Will's house, was a shocker for Vaughn. Vaughn caught her staring at him, and it looked like a cross between fear and anger. He didn't mind it, but her aroma was sweet-smelling and made him slightly alert.

"I'm…Katrina." Chelsea looked at him. If Will advised her to not let him in, chances were he shouldn't know anything true about her. However, she did hate lying in general.

"Katrina, huh?...It doesn't suit you." Vaughn said bluntly.

"Well, what about your name?" Chelsea pouted in anger, mad at how blunt he was.

"I'm Vaughn."

"I guess it suits you…but cowboy is better." Chelsea did a tiny chuckle, and could clearly see a little annoyance in his eyes.

"Yeah…I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You're pretty…interesting." Vaughn let a small smile and pulled his hat down a bit. The smell caught him again and he stepped closer, not being noticed by Chelsea. "So…what are you doing in Will's house?"

"Well, he hired me to be his maid…he offered to have me as a stay-in maid so I wouldn't have to bother with finding a house." Chelsea smiled, glad to be talking about Will rather than talking about her.

"Will never hires maid for stay-ins jobs. In fact, Will never has a girl in his house, period. So what makes you so special?"

"Umm…well…" Now Chelsea didn't know what to say. Vaughn pinned her shoulders against the wall, moving faster than she could react to. She yelped a bit, in pain and surprise.

"Why do you smell so…sweet? No woman in Hell smells this good." His forehead touched hers, and he felt a small jolt of light on his forehead. "So…it's you."

"Please let go of me…it hurts, Vaughn." Chelsea began to whimper, but he was not letting go anytime soon.

"Now that I know where you are…angel…I'll make your life miserable. I want you for myself; why should Will only have you?" Vaughn gave her a hard kiss and began to tear up her clothing. As Vaughn's tongue invaded her mouth, she bit down hard on his tongue, making it bleed and back away.

"You…little…bitch…" Vaughn stared at her, holding his tongue and the blood getting on his hand.

Chelsea ran away from Vaughn, reaching for the front door. She was about to open it when she felt a whip over her two hands, pulling her down. Her head hit the floor hard, and she couldn't use her spells because her hands were tied up. Vaughn dragged her across the floor, bringing her towards him. She yelped in pain, and Vaughn now stood over her. He took out a syringe of black liquid and inserted it to Chelsea's shoulder. She screamed, as the liquid going into her arm felt like she was being stabbed with 1000 swords all at the same time. It spread quickly to her whole right arm and began to spread along her chest. The whip disappeared, as Vaughn did, and Chelsea's other hand held tightly onto her unbearable pain in her arms. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt her vision blurring.

"No…I can't…not here…" Chelsea struggled to keep her eyes open. "Not…here…" Chelsea's vision finally blacked out and she fainted. The darkness in her arm spread, and she was afraid she would never see the light of day again. Her thoughts submerged into a deep slumber.


	6. Fright

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 6: Fright

20 minutes ago…

After taking a box of fried rice to go, Will teleported to Regis' castle. It was black and eerie, as Will had always known, and put his hand on the scanner where a doorbell would have been. The hand scanner made a low whirring noise, as a light beam went from left to right to scan Will's hand, making a click after fully scanning it. He took his hand off the scanner and saw the projection of a boy servant, wearing a black suit. The figure bowed at Will.

"Welcome, William Regison. What business do you have with the master?"

"I have come to ask Regis about the angel mission he assigned me."

"Very well. I will let the master know, William Regison. Please, come in." With those parting words, the projection vanished and the big wooden doors creaked open, allowing Will entry inside. Will went in without hesitation, the doors closing behind him as he went in. Will walked down the corridor to Regis' throne, reaching the devil sitting in his red leather chair. Regis had inherited some vampire-like attributes when obtaining the throne years before Will had entered. His black hair divided into two, having it pointy and up on the left and right side. His black cape had an inner lining which was red, going along well with his dark pants and black shirt. He looked at Will as he bowed before Regis, acknowledging Regis' presence before him.

"Good evening, Will. How has my right-hand man been?" Regis had said with pride.

"Very good, Master Regis. I have been doing well."

"That is reassuring, Will. Compared to two years ago, when you first got here, you seem to be doing better. Anyway…the angel mission is what you came to ask about, right?"

"Correct, Sir."

"What question is so important that you could not send me a letter?"

"Sir, I want you to take Vaughn off of the mission."

"Why do you say that, Will? Cannot handle the competition anymore?"

"No, that's not it, Sir. But Sir, I…" Will had to be careful with how his words came out. "I do not wish to see Vaughn get the angel."

"Your reason?"

"Vaughn will kill the angel the seconds he hears it breathing. You always tell me and Vaughn to bring them to you, but when we do, Vaughn brings them back only when they are tainted to death." Will took a fork and began to eat some of the fried rice, it tasting as good as it smelled.

"That is true. However, I have heard rumors about this 'angel'" Regis stared at Will.

"Like what, Sir?"

"That the angel is a girl. Do you know if this holds any truth?" Will swallowed down his first bit of fried rice.

"Possibly…but what does this have to do with Vaughn being on the mission?" Will ate more of the rice, listening to Regis.

"I've looked through your file many times, Will. You have avoided women like the plague; none of them have stayed at your house or had sex with you. Apparently, you still haven't gotten over Maria, have you?" The word Maria made Will freeze. It felt like a sword had pierced his heart all over again; the one who broke him, the angel.

"That may be true, Regis. But…I have gotten over Maria. I'll rather not see another angel die by Vaughn's hand. Besides, Vaughn did break your Ming Dynasty Vase last weekend."

"That bastard! That was my favorite vase! I'll take him off the mission immediately!" Regis' anger soared all through the house, as Will finished the fried rice that was his dinner. He smiled that he was able to get Chelsea safe, but he began to hear a rapid heartbeat in himself. Chelsea? Was she in danger?

"Will, is something wrong?" Regis could tell Will was somewhat distracted.

"I'm sorry Regis. I just thought I heard something." He looked back at Regis, feeling the heartbeat rise again. What was going on with Chelsea?

"You know, you surprise me Will. I thought you were going to back out of the mission, considering it was an angel. In fact, Vaughn did come by earlier to ask what the angel might be."

"Really?" This was not good; he hated how Vaughn would come to Regis to get info on angels.

"Yes. In fact, he said he was going to your house to discuss a plan to capture the angel."

"WHAT?" Will shouted. No wonder Chelsea's heartbeat was getting faster; she was facing Vaughn alone.

"Will, what's wrong?" Regis was startled by the sudden shout.

"Nothing. I…I'm sorry Sir, but you must excuse me for today." Regis could read the frantic emotion on Will's face, and decided to let him go.

"Excused. But you must come to me by tomorrow morning, 8 am to explain yourself."

"I will, Master Regis." Will bowed, and quickly ran out of the castle. He extended his red demon wings and flew home. By the time he saw his house, Chelsea had almost no heart beat. It was so low and silent, contrasting greatly to the sped-up heartbeats before. Chelsea was dying! He jerked the front door open, seeing a fainted Chelsea and half of her body covered by a black shadow. This was not good; Chelsea was escaping from his grasp and he knew if he didn't help her now, she'd be dead in the hour.

Author's note: Scary, isn't it? See you in the next chapter, Healing. Please Read and Review!


	7. Healing

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 7: Healing

"CHELSEA!" Will picked her up from the ground, cradling her in his lap. Chelsea's skin was already half black and half white, as the darkness began to spread to her other parts. "No…I won't let this happen…not again, I won't let her die!" Will laid Chelsea down on his bed, as he grabbed a knife and nicked his pointer finger with the blade. Blood began to drop generously from the new wound, as he took the blood and smeared it all over her shoulder, making a seal sign with demonic marks on it. When he finished putting the marks all around her shoulder, he examined her body once more; the mark had now engulfed both of Chelsea's legs, now spreading to her back and left arm. "It's now or never…" He put his hand on the demonic marks, focusing his power on her shoulder. "Eternal Hell: Reverse Tainting!" The marks glowed dark red and the shadow stopped, just before reaching Chelsea's left hand. "Chelsea, come back! You can't die!" Will yelled, focusing his power again.

-Inside Chelsea's head-

Chelsea laid in the dark, with no light around. She had her white dress on, but nothing else. She was curled up in a ball, abruptly woken by her slumber from a yell.

"Chelsea! Come back!" The voice echoed. Chelsea began to open her eyes, only seeing black.

"W…Will?" Chelsea slowly sat up, as a new sound registered in her mind; the clanking of chains. Her wrists and ankles were bound up by chains, someone tugging at the other end. Chelsea lost her balance, falling to the floor after a huge tug on the chains. She stood up quickly, turning her head to her captor. It was Vaughn, grinning and pulling her closer towards him by using the chains. Chelsea walked towards the other side, resisting against Vaughn's chains. "Will! Help!"

"Will can't hear you…you belong to the darkness and flames of hell…" Vaughn's voice came out as a growl and he pulled tighter on the chains, Chelsea's feet dragging to not come near him. Then Chelsea saw a small white light; it had to be her way back. She ran to it, Vaughn realizing it was Will decreasing the tainting. Vaughn threw a knife at Chelsea, in an attempt to stop her. The blade glanced her right arm, as a new wave of pain crept over her arm. She yelped a bit it pain, and as she did, he tugged her back with all of his might. She lost her balance, about to fall on her back when Will caught her before she hit the ground.

"Will!" Chelsea pulled herself up and hugged Will tightly. Will smiled and held her back

"Will, I will get back at you! I will destroy you!" Vaughn ranted before disappearing into the darkness, as Will's light embraced and eliminated the dark surroundings. Will held onto Chelsea for what seemed to be minutes, until her kneeled down to her ear and whispered, "It's time to wake up, angel."

"Huh?" Chelsea looked at him, confused, than realized she was dreaming. He let go of their embrace as she felt something…warm.

-Back to Will helping Chelsea-

Will was looking at the shadow, as he saw it began to retreat. He sighed happily, but continued to focus his power into her shoulder. After a few minutes, the shadow went behind the spell Will had done and now only her right arm was black. He panted a bit, the spell taking more out of him then he thought. But he knew it was worth it once he heard Chelsea begin to stir and her eyes revealed themselves to him, the sea blue eyes looking up at him.

"W…Will?" She blinked a bit, looking at him.

"Chelsea!" Will jumped on the bed and scooped her up in his arms, surprising her. She blushed as her body was pushed up against him, as he sat on the bed holding her in a hug.

"Will, what…what happened…? I thought you were talking to Regis…"

"Chelsea, I already got Vaughn off the mission. He won't hurt you anymore." He reassured her. She began to cry a bit.

"Will, I was scared…he was trying to use me…he…he…"

"Shhh…it's alright, Chelsea. I'm here…" Will comforted the young angel, letting her know that he was there. He then turned her attention to her right arm, as it was pitch black.

"Will, is this…is this tainting? Am I…dying?" She looked at him.

"Chelsea, yes, you are tainted. Let me explain…tainting is the burning of holiness from an angel when in hell. It starts the second an angel steps into hell, generally over taking the angel in a mere 12 days. On midnight of the 13th day, the angel will be fully burned and die, not being able to resurrected as an angel again." Chelsea's eyes began to water, as the words became absorbed in her mind.

"How…How many days do I have left?"

"My spell with hold it back for a day…so you have 7 days, at most. It's only if the mark doesn't get out of control…"

"Out of…control?"

"In other words, if you try to cast a spell. If you cast a spell, the chances of the taint spreading are 90%."

"But…" She looked up at him. "I need spells to defend myself!"

"I'll defend you…I'll stay with you, no matter what." He held her closer, not noticing how red her face was now.

"So…what happens as it spreads?"

"When it spreads, it will disable some functions of your body. When it takes over your back, your wings will disappear completely. When it takes over your arms, spells will become harder to use. Your legs will lose all sense of balance, and it will become hard to speak. After you lose your voice, the next day, you'll die." Will didn't want to sugar-coat anything, since he knew this was the truth.

"Is…is there anything I can do to stop it? I…I don't want to die." She cried uncontrollably.

"Only one thing, which some angels has agreed to in the past, but many decline."

"What is it? Tell me!" She looked at him, eye to eye. Her blurry vision didn't stop her from being able to look at him in all seriousness. He wasn't sure whether to tell her, but she was eager to know.

"You have to become a devil."

Author's Note: Read and Review! Next Chapter: Lionel, the Darkness within the Angel.


	8. Lionel, The Darkness within The Angel

The Angel and the Devil

Chapter 8: Lionel, the darkness within the Angel.

*Will's POV*

I looked at Chelsea: she tried to stop crying, but she was so afraid of dying and the decisions she would have to make. I would probably have a similar emotion as Chelsea, but my holiness was already taken away when I agreed to become a devil.

"Chelsea?"

"Yes, Will?" She looked up at me, those beautiful eyes stained with tears.

"I think it would be best if you stopped thinking about everything…I think you will need the rest. I know it will be stressful, but you must trust me and believe that a good night's rest will do you well." I kissed her on the forehead, wiping away her tears. She gave me a small smile, probably the best one she could muster up at the time, and snuggled into my bed covers.

"Can I sleep with you?..." She inquired, with her puppy-dog eyes ready for action.

"Sure, Chelsea. If it will make you feel better. Just so you know, I only sleep in my boxers." I gave her a perverted grin.

"That's…That's okay." A deep blush enveloped her face, as I took off my clothes. Reducing down to my black boxers, Chelsea had already turned the other way in the bed to avoid watching me get changed . I chuckled a bit, gently climbing back into my bed and getting under the covers.

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still wearing your clothes from earlier today?"

"Yes…unless you have some pajamas for me…"

"You can always ask. I'll get some." I got out of the bed, grabbed a lingerie dress I was going to give Maria. But because of the incident between me and Maria, I never gave it to her. It was a white dress with thin straps and a v-shaped chest cut. It had small lace ribbons that were around the border and it stopped a bit after where her underwear should be. It would probably look good on Chelsea, so I brought it to Chelsea and she stared at him in happiness.

"Wow! A white dress! Yay! Something white!" Chelsea smiled happily. Apparently, white was her favorite color. I should have figured that out, since she was an angel.

"Here. It's lingerie. You can wear it for sleeping." I smiled and threw it at her. She touched it as though it was her most prized possession, then she got out of the bed and took off her clothes. I watched her get changed, staring at her body the entire time. The big breasts, the slim stomach the tiny waist…who couldn't agree with that combination? I'm not going to disagree, especially when I have it in my room, about to sleep in my bed. But if she bothered HIM, she may get into some trouble…maybe I should convince him to leave her alone. But how would I do that?

"Will, you coming into bed?"

"Yes. I'm just going to get a glass of water. Make yourself comfortable." I smiled and went into the kitchen, turning off the lights except one. "Lionel."

"It's had been a while, Will." My shadow slowly deformed and became an identical figure to me, with the same black boxers, hair, skin, and body structure, but his eyes were red.

"It hasn't been too long…After all, you've been leaking out without me knowing. You battled Chelsea when you first saw her and you kept going until I saw her crying…You're getting out of control."

"I'm not out of control," Lionel grinned, "You are, Will. After all, I am your anger, lust, greed and temptations."

"Listen, leave her alone, Lionel. I know I want her, but I'm not going to let you destroy her, like how you made me kill Maria."

"I didn't make you kill her. You let me kill her after you were emotionally scarred seeing her sleep with someone else. She was your wife, and I know that your anger overtook you and created me. Not that I didn't mind, I'm having quite fun watching over her." Lionel licked his lips.

"I plan to steal a kiss from her next."

"No! Lionel, please, this is serious. She's only got a week to live. You expect me to let you take over and kiss her? No."

"You're no fun, Willy. She wouldn't like someone like you, being too nice. She should see the naughty side every once in a while."

"She's an innocent, young angel. I won't let her take the path of complete corruption. Especially at your hands." I clenched my fist in anger.

"No need to be so mad. After all, it was your anger and sadness that awakened me." Lionel smirked. "But I have the advantage, no? You are weak, after using an Eternal Hell spell to save her."

"It was the only way! I'd rather give her a few days then just watch her die!" I then became silent. "I wasn't there to stop Vaughn…It was the only way I could help her…" I looked down as Lionel saw an opportunity out of concealment. "She's an angel, like I was…then you were created and you helped me commit the ultimate sin…murder." I contemplated, not realizing Lionel grabbed my head and I started to feel sleepy, still weak from the spell. I blacked out, and Lionel grinned as my body fell to the ground.

"I was always the stronger one, Will. Now, I'll take over. Not like you'll mind, since you're asleep." Lionel laughed menacingly, as he heard footsteps coming near the kitchen. His shadow went into Will, as he stood up in Will's body.

"Will?..." Chelsea peeked into the kitchen, Lionel seeing the white lingerie.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" He grinned, not able to help it at how good Chelsea looked.

"You were taking a long time…Is everything ok? I got worried being alone." She took a step towards Lionel, not realizing it wasn't Will.

"I'm okay, Chelsea." Lionel stepped towards her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go to bed, now."

"Okay, Will." Chelsea smiled innocently, not knowing how much danger she might be in.

Lionel knew one thing; he was going to take her from Will, whether he wanted to or not.

Author's Note: Read and Review! If you have any questions, send me a message and I will explain it to you. Have a good day, everyone!


	9. Confused, Deceived, yet Determined

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 9: Confused, Deceived, yet Determined

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! It's been 3 weeks since I updated! I will tell you how deeply sorry I am, but please let me finish the stories I started. Sorry for the long wait, and remember, Constructive Criticism is allowed, I DO NOT OWN THE HARVEST MOON GAMES, and I placed 3rd in both of my Regatta Races! Viva la Los Gatos!

Lionel led Chelsea back up to Will's bedroom, no doubt where they would have their "fun." Chelsea opened the door, going inside and sitting on Will's bed, looking up at Lionel.

"Chelsea?" Lionel watched, as she snuggled up into the covers of the bed.

"Yes Will?" Chelsea blushed a bit, looking at him. "Hey, your eyes are red."

"It's because I want you right now…"Lionel lunged towards Chelsea, frightening her a bit and he pulled off the covers. He was leaning over her, staring at the white lingerie dress Will had offered. It made her body look so nice, so firm, so smooth, which only made Lionel want her more. Chelsea, out of fear, began to scoot backwards until she hit the wall, sitting up on the bed. Lionel pinned her down, pushing her shoulders onto the bed to keep her right where he wanted her. She squirmed, but Lionel stared right at her, tilting her face towards him so he could see her blue eyes. He leaned down, as Chelsea's heart began to race in fear, not wanting this. Lionel felt it, since their bonds were still on her, but didn't pay any attention to it. He inched towards her face, she still struggling beneath him.

"Will, stop…I don't want this-" Chelsea was interrupted when Lionel pressed his lips against hers, a warm exchange of body heat passing through them. Chelsea's eyes widen, and then her eyelids lowered a bit, making herself look vulnerable as she found an unknown pleasure in kissing Will. Suddenly, she pushed him away and jumped off the bed, about to open the door, but then stopped. "I…I shouldn't have done that…Goodnight, Will." Chelsea opened the door, about to leave until she felt a hand jerk her back into Will's room. His arm was over her neck, pushing her back against Will's chest, feeling the erection firmly against her as she again struggled to get away from his grasp.

"Let go of me, Will." Chelsea glared at him.

"Why should I?" Lionel barked back, his head on her shoulder.

"Because I…I can't be with you…you're the devil and I'm an angel. The only thing we should be involved in is rivalry." She slapped his hands off of her, as she made a sprint for the guest room, locking the door behind her. She let out a sigh of annoyance, not sure what to yet make of Will.

"Heh…I'll just have to bring me out of her room…"

"Lionel! What the hell did you do?" Will pushed Lionel back, finally regaining his own body.

"I told you I'd steal a kiss from her. I wanted so much more, but that girl is just a scaredy-cat." Lionel sighed. "She's only come to enjoy it though. I'll make her enjoy it." He licked his lips and only received a long, dark glare from Will.

"Lionel, I'm going to make Regis destroy you tomorrow. You've gone too far!" Will got into his bed and went under the covers of his bed. "I'm seeing his tomorrow…I was trying to help her, but you're too troublesome! I'll get rid of you while I'm at it!" Will pouts and falls into a deep sleep, leaving Lionel watching him and scowling. After a moment, Lionel sighs and goes back into Will as his shadow, hoping he might change his mind in the morning.

After last night's ruckus, Chelsea had woken up at 6:30 am with a slight pain in her right arm. Still half asleep, she lifted up her covers and saw her pure black right arm.

"It's still here?" Chelsea said to herself. She knows exactly why her arm is black, but it still hasn't sunk into yet. Getting on her knees, Chelsea began to pray, "God, please help me enjoy the few days I have left…I wish to see you again soon." Going to the closet, Chelsea put on a black dress with white ribbons on the hem with the red bandana that Will gave her. It didn't match very well, but as long as she was okay and protected she would be fine…right? She headed down to the kitchen and was slightly surprised to see Will there.

"Ummm…Good morning, Will. I didn't expect you to be up by now."

"Well, I have to take you with me to see Regis, so I thought if I woke up earlier, I might be more alert."

"Oh. Okay…wait, what?" Chelsea looked at him. "Did you say I'm coming with you?"

"Well, why not?" Will gave her a questioning glance.

"Well, because, isn't he the devil? You know, your master?"

"What about it? Spill it out already, Chelsea." Will rubbed his head, still sleeply from waking up too early.

"You won't give him to me…will you? You promised…" She looked at Will hesitantly, waiting for an answer. Will just gave her a smile and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"I won't. Promise." He smiled. "Now, hurry up and make breakfast. I'm pretty hungry."

"Yes, Master William." Chelsea hopped away and into the kitchen. "I…I mean, yes Will!" She hurriedly tried to make breakfast to hide her mistake. She made a few scrambled eggs and began to fry some bacon in a similar pan, filling the room with delicious aromas. Will was slightly amused and watched her, wondering what to do exactly. He needed a plan if he was to get Chelsea out of the grips of hell, and if possible, back on earth, where she might enjoy her last days. He hadn't intended on bringing her with him in the first place, but the thought of leaving her alone again would be something he couldn't risk. Now, normally he would give the angel immediately to Regis to "devour," but he needed Regis to let her go this time, but how? As he thought of a plan, he heard the clatter of a plate as breakfast was set out in front of him. A big batch of eggs and few strips of perfectly cooked bacon was set out for him, and the smile that glowed on Chelsea's face made him slightly at ease.

'There's no way I'll let her be taken…no matter what.' His smile was a reflection of hers, and after eating the breakfast with great haste, he looked at the time. 7:50 am. He grabbed Chelsea by the hand, which surprised her.

"Are you ready, Chelsea?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I think. Oh, before we go, can I wear your jacket?"

"Should I ask why?" His eyebrow raised a bit.

"Well, so I don't show myself too much…please?" He looked down at her and was reminded of her white skin, especially around her chest area, where the strapless part of the dress showed it off. That, and if the wind even blew the slightest, the thong that was put aside with the dress would reveal off her thighs and thong. A perverted grin grew on his face again, remembering why he had chosen that to be her outfit for staying in.

"No way. You'll look suspicious if you try to cover up. Plus, all women in hell dress like that, and then some." She growled a bit at him for saying that, but she didn't have much choice to argue.

"Let's go, Will." The determination in her voice was equal to that on her face; she was not going down without a fight, if she needed to. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

'Yes. Let's."

No matter what laid in front of their path, as long as Will was willing to help her and she enjoyed her last days, she had nothing to fear. Not even the Devil himself.

Stay toned! Next Chapter: The Devil's Decision


	10. The Devil's Decision

Chapter 10: The Devil's Decision

Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter! I'm sorry, you guys are probably mad that I haven't put any lemon in either of my stories, but there's a good reason for it! Believe me when I say I want to develop all of my characters before the romance sets in. If you guys want to complain, go ahead. But I want these stories to seem as real as possible. Anyway, as usual, I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. I AM JUST A BIG FAN OF THEIR GAMES. Enjoy!

Chelsea held on tightly to Will, now seeing a huge castle in front of her. As Will began to do the routine for entering Regis's castle, Chelsea was startled when she saw the projection of a servant.

"Welcome back, Sir William." The projection called out. "You are right on time. Regis is ready for you. Please, enter." The boy disappeared and Chelsea stared with great wonder as the castle doors creaked open. The noise surprised her, as she held onto Will's arm. As he walked down the hall, with Chelsea not far behind, she noticed there were devils, demons and mistresses giving her hungry or angry looks. As they continued to walk down the red carpet hallway, Chelsea noticed someone right next to Regis: It was Vaughn, along with a mistress who had long black hair and wore Chinese clothing to slim down her body. She gave Chelsea an angry look as Vaughn only grinned at Chelsea's fright. She now turned her attention to the devil, and she thought his hairstyle was so ridiculous, she could barely hold back a laugh. However, looking at Will's frustrated look turned her quiet.

"So, Will, you have brought the angel to me. Good work." The devil stepped down from his seat. He caught Chelsea staring at him in disgust, only giving her a blank look. "Now, hand her over to me."

"Sir, I'm afraid I cannot do that." He said firmly.

"And why not?"

"I…I told her I wouldn't let you have her." Will stood his ground, even though he was slightly scared on the inside.

"Well, this creates a dilemma now, doesn't it?" Regis began to become impatient. "Now, I'll say this one more time…hand her over."

"And I'll tell you again…we won't let you take her." Both Lionel and William chimed in. The second voice coming from Will made Chelsea back up as a reflex. Regis saw this as an opportunity and summoned chains from the ground to make her stay right where she was, standing.

"Will! A little help here, please?" Chelsea begged Will, wondering what he was doing.

"Now, normally, out of respect for you Will, I would make an exception. Except, I'm bored and I would rather see you fight Vaughn for her." Regis looked at Will.

"You little…" Will looked at Regis, his hate for Regis's actions growing.

"Now, Now, no need to be so angry. It's all in good fun, William. And mostly for just my own amusement."

"Excuse me, Regis, but I would like to fight her for Will." The mistress in the Chinese dress got up and walked up to Regis, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Very well, Lily. I will allow it. You may battle the angel."

"No! I object! Chelsea is in no condition to battle! I won't permit it!" Will objected. Chelsea looked at Lily, then Regis.

"Mr. Devil, sir, if I could have permission to speak upon my behalf." Chelsea said in her politest voice. It made the other devils stammer at the sweet tone in her voice.

"Speak away." The Devil was now interested in the angel.

"If me and Will win against Lily and Vaughn, please let us stay on Earth for a week, until I am fully tainted."

"Hmm, A tradeoff, huh? I will consider it during the fighting." Regis held a grim smile on his face as the chains surrounded Chelsea disappeared. She stood up straight, watching as Will slowly walked towards her.

"Chelsea, whatever you do, don't use magic. I don't want your curse mark getting any worse. In the worst case scenario, take off your bandana and use it as a weapon." Will whispered in her ear.

"My bandana?" Chelsea looked at him innocently.

"It's got some of my magic in it you can use. But remember, use it as a last resort."

"Okay." Chelsea nodded her head in obedience. "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"Kick Vaughn's ass." She grinned widely, which made Will grin back in return

"Of course, Chelsea." He turned back the Vaughn, pulling out his scythe as Vaughn pulled out his whip and gun. Chelsea took out her bow and arrows while Lily took out her spear.

"I'm afraid I don't know you…what was your name?" Lily glared at Chelsea, obviously trying to stare her opponent down.

"It's Chelsea. And you are…Lily, I think, right?"

"So you actually pay attention. That's a first for angels."

"Do not insult my race." Chelsea said sternly, with an inch of anger in her voice. "Even though fighting is of our last resort and we may seem naïve, it gives you no right to degrade our race."

"Yours shouldn't degrade us either, Chelsea." Lily teased. "After all, we aren't all completely impure…isn't that right, WILLIAM?" She glared at her prize, which ignored the comment.

Chelsea drew an arrow and shot it straight at Lily, who grabbed it with her bare arms. Blood trickled down her hand slowly from grabbing the arrow and she threw it straight back at Chelsea. Chelsea dodged to the left, looking at Lily.

"You can't use any magic, can you? Not with the tainting you have, you can't!" Lily ran towards Chelsea, extending her spear. Chelsea shifted to the side again, dodging the blade, but the spear broke and wrapped around Chelsea, making her drop her bow. Chelsea squirmed to get out of the tight grip, as Lily threw Chelsea across the room. Chelsea hit the front door with a big bang, the castle's stone hitting her head. She would have passed out right there, but she struggled to stay away and keep herself upright.

"Chelsea!" Will's attention was now adverted to Chelsea's struggling body.

"Keep your eyes on me, not her!" Vaughn shot at Will a few times, Will dodging just in time. Will glared at Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I'm going to make sure you die…completely. Not only did you try to harass my angel…but you gave her a tainting shot as well." Will used his scythe to point at Vaughn. "I'll make sure you regret everyday you've been born." Will's eyes began to turn red, as Vaughn was getting a shiver of excitement down his back.

"I wouldn't want you to hold out, Will. Or should I say…Lionel?" Vaughn laughed, taking his stance. Chelsea's peaked up a bit at the name. _Lionel? That wasn't Will's name…unless…_

"Oh, you don't know, do you, bitch?" Lily grinned. Chelsea stood up, looking at Lily saunter over to her, spear still in hand. "Will has two different sides. His devil side is known as Lionel, and it's much different than Will. You can't help the conflict between the two of them, no matter how hard you try." Lily laughed, not noticing Chelsea grab one of her arrows. Chelsea stabbed Lily with her arrow, the arrow going right through Lily's shoulder. Lily looked at her right shoulder, now having a big hole in it and bleeding profusely. Lily pretended to wince in pain, seeing Chelsea run to grab her bow. As she grabbed her bow, Chelsea looked back at Lily, only to find the spear blade right next to her head. Lily swiped at Chelsea, giving her a cut on her cheek. Chelsea backed up, not noticing a flame wave from Lily's spear heading her way. The wave hit her head on, and gave Chelsea burns all around her body.

"Ugh…" Chelsea held onto her bow tightly, taking 30 shots at Lily, despise being in great pain. Lily danced elegantly, dodging and jumping over each arrow, not receiving a single scratch. However, on the last shot, it hit Lily's hand, making her drop her spear. Chelsea grabbed her bandana, taking advantage of the situation and punching Lily in the heart with her bandana. Lily looked at Chelsea, coughing a bit of blood. Blood now soaked the bandana, as Chelsea saw it had changed into a red sword. She pulled the sword out, seeing Lily's body completely bloodied up.

"Damnit…wait, how the hell did you get your hands on that?" Lily held the blood back, as she used her magic to heal herself. Regis appeared next to Chelsea.

"Angel, hand over that sword." Regis outstretched his arm, wanting it.

"No!" Chelsea side shuffled, seeing Lily's wounds healed. "This is a battle between me and Lily…no interfering, Devil." Chelsea grinned, not noticing her own sea blue eyes turn red.

"Angel, you have no choice. Any longer, and the sword of Demon-slayer's will destroy you."

"Heaven's Light!" Chelsea was surrounded by a bright flash, which hit everyone with a blinding white light. Chelsea stabbed Lily multiple times, not giving her time to recover, and then walked over the Will's match. She changed the sword into her bandana, as Regis looked at Lily's thrashed body. He held her up, as she was now close to death herself, and healed her wounds.

"Angel, you are the victor of this match. However, I will take this." He grabbed the bandana right off her head, as put it in his pocket.

"No! Give it back!" Chelsea jumped at Regis, but stopped when a piercing pain hit her shoulder. "Ah! NO…I'm so stupid." Tears began to well up in her eyes, as the taint mark on her shoulder began to spread a little bit. Chelsea slumped on the floor a bit, trying to hold her pain back. Regis picked her up, tilting her chin so she would look right at him.

"You know, I could take away all of that pain…in exchange for your soul."

"No. I have unfinished business to do, that is, before I die." She slowly got up, her hand gripping the pain in her right shoulder. "I wouldn't sell my soul to you, even if I wanted to." She waddled over to the match, seeing Will on the floor with Vaughn's whip around his neck and his gun pointed straight at Will's head. "Will!" Vaughn took a glance at Chelsea, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"Look at this Will…in a few moments, that girl will become mine. Don't you just hate it when the weaker person has the upper hand and can take everything away from you? I certainly do." He began to laugh hysterically, as he proceeded to choke Will and shoot him in the chest, Will's blood splashing on his outfit.

"No…No…**Will, Lionel, I don't care which, but if you win, I'll sleep with you once we get on Earth!**" Chelsea shouted, making Lionel grin, his red eyes coming out. He grabbed Vaughn's whip, pulling it away from his neck and getting the gun out of his hand. He kicked Vaughn in the balls, as a muffled yelp came out, and shoot Vaughn with his own gun straight in the heart. Vaughn recoiled back, now feeling the new pain.

"Damn you, bitch!" Vaughn took out another gun, pointing it straight at Chelsea. Lionel grabbed his scythe and stood in front of her, blocking every bullet that came her way. "Lionel!"

"Vaughn…this will be your undoing." Lionel lifted his scythe above his head and sliced it down straight into the Earth. "Beast Master's Ascension: Earthquake Grave!" The earth below Vaughn began to crumple, as a violent shaking in the earth began. Vaughn had a hard time keeping his balance and, as an example, he fell into the hole where he once stood. After her was in the hole, the ground above him closed tight, leaving Vaughn trapped underground. Lionel panted, his body exhausted from the enduring battle. Chelsea went up the Lionel and hugged him, feeling his warm breath press against her hair. His hand patted hers, gently caressing her hair. "Regis."

"Yes, Lionel?" Regis had sat back in his throne.

"I'm going to Earth with Chelsea for a week. We defeat both of our adversaries, so we only deserve it." Lionel had his arm over Chelsea's shoulder, which made her blush slightly.

"All right. Here are your passes, as promised." Regis handed Lionel two red bracelets, one for him and one for the angel. Chelsea smiled in victory.

"Oh, and give Chelsea a new bandana. I can understand you taking the previous one away, but she still needs one for Earth." Lionel requested. Lily found a red bandana and gave it to Will, glaring at Chelsea.

"Chelsea, next time we meet, it won't be so easy to win." Lily glared.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me, Lily." Chelsea smiled a bit, making Lily cringe from her happiness. Lionel put the bracelet on Chelsea, putting it on her right hand.

"Next stop: Earth." Lionel said with a grin. "And after that, third base."

Read and Review!


	11. Maria: From the Warm Breath to Revenge

The Angel and the Devil

Maria: From the Warm Breath to Revenge

Author: Welcome to another chapter of The Angel and the Devil! Here's a chapter that may answer questions or just fill you in on the details. This chapter is completely dedicated to the relationship between Maria and Will, and exactly what happened. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Will's POV:

I can still remember it. **The panting of a women's warm breath near my body. Lips connect. Heartbroken. Revenge. Blood splattering. Laughing beginning. Crying ending. Hunted, running. Banishment. Expelled, to shot on sight. Holiness fading. Living with regret.** These are all things I must live with, whether I want to or not. There is only one person all these events happen around: an angel who went by the name Maria.

That long black hair complimented her body perfectly, even though she was a little shorter than me. I remember the first time we met; I had gotten a promotion, moved up to an Archangel, the highest status for an Angel. I decided to watch a sunset, since I was having such a good day. My friend, Mark, was also an Archangel, but he had received the status years ago. He suggested a party for my advancement, but I told him it was not necessary. I sat on the clouds closet to the sunset, watching the sun fall to end the day. I heard footsteps behind me, and as I turned my head around, I saw her. A woman with long black hair, flowing endlessly behind her back all the way to her waist. Her green, forest like eyes begged me to look, enchanting me. Her light blue dress had ruffles all along her body, complimenting her stick-like figure. I don't remember how long I stared at her, but she was the first one to break my silence.

"Good job on your promotion, William." Her sweet voice filled the silence. It was music to my ears.

"Thank you. And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I've been rude. My name is Maria. I'm one of Mark's friends." She held out her hand for a hand shake. I slowly stood up, still amazed by her, and my hand shook hers. _Such soft hands. I don't want to let go…_

"Would you like to enjoy the sunset with me?" I beckoned, my hand tugging at hers. "It would be the greatest reward to spend time with a beauty like you, Maria."

"Umm…sure, William." A blush ran along her petite face. I chuckled silently at this, as we sat together, watching the sunset in the clouds. As we watch, Maria seems to be slightly tired and rests her head on my shoulder, her warm breath brushing lightly against my face. I blush a lot at her sudden action, but I pretend to act unaffected. **Lips connect. Heartbroken. Revenge. Blood splattering. Laughing beginning. Crying ending. Hunted, running. Banishment. Expelled, to shot on sight. Holiness fading. Living with regret.** When night time had arisen, Maria was near to a slumber state. I walked her home, making sure she would get home before she completely fell asleep. She continued to have a flushed face, and as we reached her house, she looked at me. I smiled and was going to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait." She whispered. I turned around to face her, only to find her lips pressed against mine. It all happened faster than I expected, as she was inside her house when I took a second look. **Heartbroken. Revenge. Blood splattering. Laughing beginning. Crying ending. Hunted, running. Banishment. Expelled, to shot on sight. Holiness fading. Living with regret.** It wasn't long before we met that I asked her to watch the sunset with me every day, and each time it went the same way. We watched until dark, maybe had dinner a few times together, chat, wait until nightfall, then go to her house, where a kiss was always waiting for me. It was nice. I went to God himself, as he named himself Ignis (Reference from HM: Animal Parade!).

"Ignis, I…I have strong feelings for Maria." I proclaimed to him, six months of watching sunsets with her.

"Oh? Well, you are just in love William." He looked at me with indifference.

"I am. And Ignis, I came to ask for Maria's hand in marriage." I looked at him, smiling confidently. He gave me a stern look, as though he knew something that I didn't. I should have taken it as a warning back then, but I passed it off as him trying to assess me.

"Permission granted, William. If she says yes, come back and the wedding will be arranged as soon as possible." Ignis said with a smile. My smile shined brighter than his as I ran off to Maria's house and knocked on the door, eagerly.

"Maria! Are you home?" I knocked eagerly at her door. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Maria who opened the door; it was Mark. His blond hair was ruffled and he gave me a tired look. "Mark? What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Well, I spent the night with Maria. I proposed to her yesterday. I forgot to get Ignis's approval, though, so he may be mad at me." Mark let out a soft laugh, but then noticed me looking down, on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong, Will?"

"Did she say yes?" I looked at him. There was a good chance she said yes, but there was also the possibility that it was too late for him to go back home.

"Yes. She said yes." He let a small yet genuine smile across his face, and then I lost it. My head began to fill with thoughts I didn't even know existed. _How dare neither of them tell me about their relationship…Does he even know that she kissed me every day? Doesn't he know?_ "Will, you okay?" Mark's voice was coated in concern.

"Yes…Can you tell Maria to visit me on Earth? I want to get her a 'happy engagement' present, but I don't know the slightest thing to give her." My face was now replaced with a grin. I knew what I was going to do, and how I was going to solve my problem. My Maria problem. **Revenge. Blood splattering. Laughing beginning. Crying ending. Hunted, running. Banishment. Expelled, to shot on sight. Holiness fading. Living with regret.**

"Sure. I don't see why not." Mark smiled and he slowly closed the door. My grin only got deeper, and yet, the pain of being stabbed in the heart was terrifying. I wanted it to end. I wanted the pain to stop. That's why…I made a plan. I walked back to God, smiling as though nothing happened. He simply took one look at me and knew the problem instantly.

"So, she chose Mark over you."

"You knew, didn't you?" I shot him a glance, my smile fading.

"I knew. I just didn't think he would ask her today. He didn't get my permission, which is rude, but it was entirely her chose."

"I know. I was wondering if I could get her a present to celebrate the engagement tonight. Would that be okay? If you make a one-day earth pass for me and her?"

"Just one day, both of you. No more, no less." He took a fireball in his hand and changed its shape into two red circle beads. He handed one to Will, making it a bracelet and kept the other one. "When Maria comes, I'll give hers to her."

"Thank you, Ignis." I bowed, before spread my wings and making my descent down to Earth. Down there, I found a hotel room to stay in for free because I convinced the woman with my "Angelic" charm and flattery by calling her "fair maiden." I went into the room, turned off all the lights, except one, and began my thought process. _She probably didn't want to hurt me. Maybe she's not that close to Mark as it appears. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding._ But then my thoughts grew darker, and unbeknownst to me, my shadow was encouraging the dark thoughts. She was lying to you. _**She never wanted you in the beginning. You should make her in pain; make her feel the same pain we felt. She slept which him. You didn't have a chance. Make her feel our pain.**_

"No!" I held myself together, barely keeping my sanity. I then took a look at my shadow, and it resembled my form. I felt like I was looking in a mirror: everything he was wearing, his wings, his hair, everything. He even shares the light blue eyes I did. "Who…what are you?" I was trying to keep my demeanor, but I was clearly on the edge.

"I'm your shadow. Who do you think I am, idiot?" He grinned playfully. This wasn't me.

"You…have a physical form? That's impossible."

"Not so. After all…I am you. Isn't that right…WILLIAM?" He grin grew as wide as it physically could, giving a chilly atmosphere in the room. "Well, aren't you going to name me, or something?"

"And I would do that…why?"

"Because your thoughts and magic gave me a physical form. In other words, I'm stuck with a pathetic loser like you." He stuck his tongue out at me, only making me angry. "I'm pretty sure you don't want people to confuse me for you."

"You want a name so bad? Fine. I'll call you Lionel."

"Hmm…not too bad. Pretty close to 'Lucifer,' I think." He grinned playfully. "It's a good name…for your darker side."

"For my…what?" I stared at him. _No. I did not just create a demon._

"Yes, you did." I gaped at him a little. "You're a real turd brain. I'm your devil side. You angels should know better than to let anger, hate, doubt, greed, and lust overcome you. But you've already lost that battle, haven't you?" He smirked and I finally understood. I, William the Archangel, have created a demon in myself. "Now, while you're confused, I'll just do this." He punched me straight in the forehead, which made me fall backwards to dodge it. He got behind me and wrapped a cloth around my nose and mouth, with his other arm around my waist to hold down my arms. I attempted to struggle, but the chloroform in the cloth began to get in my system, and I was fading fast. I kept trying to think of a spell, but I was knocked out before I could even think. I fell to the floor with a large thud, Lionel watching me try to regain some ounce of consciousness. I was gone. A deep laugh erupted in Lionel.

"Oh, you're priceless, Will. Just wait and see what I do to your precious Maria. AH HA HA HA!"

**Revenge.**

Yay! Anyway, read and review!


	12. Maria: From Revenge to Regret

The Angel and The Devil

Maria: From Revenge to Regret

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter! Big thanks to everyone following the series of Chelsea and Will! I really have been busy, but I have decided to finish my stories in the summertime, since I'll have time. No worries, thought, as I have my new story, KNIGHTS. Check it out sometime! Also, just to make sure, I DO NOT OWN THE HARVEST MOON CHARACTERS OR NATSUME. I AM JUST A BIG FAN OF THEIR GAMES. P.S. I rewrote this chapter, due to the concerning amount of mistake I found in it. hope you don't mind.

**Will's POV:**

I still have these memories haunting me. When I accepted Lionel and let him take over, I was quickly filled with regret. And yet, I try to suppress the memories so badly. But it's because of him that I was sentenced to hell, and yet, it is my fault because he is me, just a form with the darkest of man's desire inside. Lionel, how I hate you. And yet, it's just saying I hate myself. I CREATED HIM.**Revenge. Blood splattering. Laughing beginning. Crying ending. Hunted, running. Banishment. Expelled, to shot on sight. Holiness fading. Living with regret. **My body was on the floor, and Lionel took over my body, as though he had ripped the flesh right off me and camouflaged himself in my own skin. Inside my head, I was chained to a stone cold floor, sleeping peacefully as Lionel laughed at my weakness. My body began to move, Lionel controlling my body as he walked me outside of the hotel. Nothing could prepare me for what he had in mind.

**Third Person POV:**

Lionel walked to the lobby, sitting in a chair. Women shot him a glance as they walked by, and he simple gave them a prince smile and a wink. Then, those who received his smile would either blush and nervously laugh or walk away. There was one woman, however, who approached him as she entered the lobby; Maria.

"Hello, my sweet black lily." Lionel wanted to grin, but a smile left his lips instead.

"You always like to flattery me, don't you, Will?" Maria giggled, giving Lionel a big hug. "So, are you excited about my engagement? I wanted to tell you about Mark earlier, but…it felt really nice, being in your company; so much so that I almost forgot. But you're not mad at me, are you?" Those green eyes felt like they could pierce Lionel's soul, but he paid them no need.

"Of course I'm not mad. However, I do have an engagement present for you."

"Really?" Her ears perked up with excitement. Lionel's grin appeared for the first time to Maria.

"Yes, I do. Come, it's in my room." His grin grew wider, leaving an excited Maria to follow him. Each step filled him with great anxiety and thrill, each step getting him closer to his goal. He opened his door for her, watched her happily enter the room. Before she had a chance to turn around, Lionel locked the door and put chains on Maria's wrists. With a sudden rush of adrenaline and fear, she punched and kicked at Lionel, who wasn't bother by any of her weak attempts.

"Will, what are you doing? Unchain me, please." Maria begged, but the eyes that Maria once saw kind had reared its head back at her; she only saw murderous delight in his eyes, as Lionel enjoyed every moment of watching her struggle.

"You do not know anything about pain, do you, innocent Maria? You know nothing of betrayal…of having your heart broken, do you?" Lionel pushed her to the wall, Maria stumbling back a bit. Before she could steady herself, Lionel grabbed his scythe out and swiped at her. She jumped, barely missed the blade, but it left a big cut behind both legs. She yelped a bit at the pain, glaring back at Will. "That's it, Maria! If you weren't going to fight back, this was going to be a short death…for you. It wasn't going to be fun, had you given up on your life so fast." His laugher slowly erupted from the depths of his soul.

"Will, what has gotten into you?" Maria yelled, her hands slightly trembling. "It's as though…as though…"

"I want to kill you?" Lionel's eyes got wide. "Oh, how right you are…" He pushed his scythe against her neck, her body shaking in fear. "Or maybe…I just want you…" His blade was still pressed against her neck, but he nuzzled her face into her neck, causing Maria to twitch at the touch. "Mmm…you smell like fresh picked flowers…too bad you're a bad bunch." He rose up his scythe, about to put a mark all along her body, but she dove to the side just in time. "Where are you running to, flower? There's nowhere for you to run now…" He laughed hysterically, grabbed her by the neck and picking her up a few feet off the ground. She gasped for air, her chained hands desperately clawing at his hand.

"Please, Will…" Maria begged, the last of her air fading away. Her hands still fought to make him let go.

"Maria…I, William the Archangel, will now condemn you, Maria, to death. May God have no mercy on you….or your fiancé." He changed his scythe into a silver sword, getting one last glance at her struggling and purple face. Those green eyes looked for any sight of escape, any sign of reluctance in Lionel to kill her. The fear, desperation, and shock that reveal itself on her face only filled him with joy, making him laugh once again. "Now, pay for your sins!" He stabbed her straight in the heart, hearing one last breath escape her; her blood splattering everywhere, two big drops going into Lionel's eyes. In sudden blindness, he threw Maria's lifeless body across the room, her body making a blood stain on the wall. "Gah…Damn blood!" He tried to wipe the blood out, but he thought for a second. "You know what…I like it. Red eyes that show everything I've done for Will. Perfect!" With magic, he changed his eyes permanently red, still stained with the blood of Maria, the sinner. "I beat it! I beat the sinner! I beat the pain! Oh, just think of how surprised Will will be when he sees her! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA…" His laughter was small, since he had already laughed a lot today, but he did it…the pain caused by the sinner was gone. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the chains he had confined Will into. He went back to check on the chained resident, who was fully awake and pissed.

"You…Lionel, what did you do? I heard Maria's voice! Give me back to her!" The restraints broke, as he grabbed Lionel by the collar. Lionel let the widest grin out of his face, while Will looked at him in confusing.

"Why don't you look at your handiwork yourself, Will? Besides, I'm tired. You can take over for now. I'll come back when I feel like it." He swatted away Will's hand, going to the far corner and allowing the chains to restrict him. Will was mad and scowled at Lionel; he would have to ask more questions later, but he needed to reach Maria now. Will returned back to his original body, looking upon the hotel room. He saw Maria near a wall, with a huge blood stain smeared on it.

"Maria! Are you al— " As he turned her body a bit to the side, blood soaked his hands. "No…No…Maria!" He looked at the wound and tried to heal it, but it had pierced right through her heart and her blood stained the carpets of the room. "I…I did this…No! Lionel did it! I'm innocent!" He put his hands over his head. "This is all a bad dream…All a bad dream…Maria's still alive…" Will backed away from the body, his hands still enclosed in Maria's blood began to dry. His eyes began to fill with tears as he stared at the blood, and he began to feel…weak. He couldn't save Maria from himself, ended up killing her, and now her blood soaked into his hands. He felt helpless and vulnerable to his other self. "What…what have I done? I've…I've murdered someone…who was important to me. They'll be hunting me…I'll…I'll be…"

"Stop your whining and get up already!" Lionel told him, not caring much about Will's sorrow. "They're here already! Run!" Will heard rapping on the door, and at the sound of it, he flinched. He was suddenly brought out of his mental distress, as reality only came back to hit him when he was down. Robotically, he began to walk towards the door, an empty expression on his face.

"No, Lionel…I will accept the actions I have done and their consequences." Will opened the door, presenting two angels known as Denny and Elliot who were outside his door.

"Will, you have been requested to force you back to Heaven…for Judgment." Denny looked at him, not noticing the Maria's body. Will walked towards them, but Lionel started to fight back. Will held his head again, trying to block his other self out. He backed away from the two of them in pain, his hands trying to conceal Lionel, but it was too late; his red eyes had appeared and he ran away from the two angels. Lionel jumped through a window, doing a roll on the ground to soften his landing, as the two angels were now hot in pursuit. Lionel hadn't counted on one of Elliot's ground spell that now trapped him in a cocoon.

"No, you can't take me back! Hell burn!" Lionel used a fire spell, which destroyed the cocoon in seconds. Elliot took off his glasses and flung them at Lionel, bouncing off of his chest. Lionel scoffed. "What, is this little thing all you pathetic angels got?" His foot crunched the glasses, breaking them into pieces. Elliot didn't leave his eyes off of Lionel, not wanting a smirk to show on his face.

"No, it's not all we got, Will." Denny grinned and Lionel suddenly felt two snakes slither onto his legs, coiling themselves around his whole body. The smashed glasses had now formed into the snakes while Lionel was mocking the angels. Lionel had never really liked snakes, but if he let Will take over, Will would faint in a second; his other half was absolutely terrified of snakes. _So much for being manly._ Seeing the snakes do their trick, Denny pulled out of fishing line and hook, he did a double wrap around Lionel's body, the snakes holding the hook end. "Looks like I caught myself a runaway angel, didn't I, Elliot?" Elliot let out a laugh and Denny gleamed with a smile.

"If you two happy-joy-lucky idiots would be so kind as to spare me this scene of affection, you should take me to our lord now." Lionel jabbed, hitting their happiness with a disgusted look.

"Let's go, Will." They teleported to Heaven. Upon their arrival, Lionel backed off slightly, but maintained control. He looked down, making sure to make no eye contact with anyone. They walked up to the court, where bystander angels watched the scene unfold between Lionel and the court.

"Will, do you have anything to say about the crime you committed? You have been charged with the murder of Maria, your ex-girlfriend. Do you plead innocent or guilty?" Ignis stated.

"Guilty." Lionel stated; Ignis raised a slight eyebrow and began to jot down some notes. "But you knew all along what would happen, didn't you, My Lord?"

"No, William. I may be God, but that doesn't mean I can read people's minds and hearts. To continue on with the trial, is there anything you'd like to say on your behalf?" He put the notes down, placing them into a folder.

"None, my Lord, except to continue with charges placed upon me."

"The charges are as follows:

You are to be expelled from Heaven. If you transport back to Heaven, no matter what the reason, you will be captured on sight and possibly shot down.

You will be stripped of all powers and weapons you may have on your person.

You will be taken to Hell by me. If the devil believes you are teachable, then you will become a devil. If not, you are to be sent to earth to live a human life, losing all memories of any angel of devil involvement you had.

Lastly, you will be stripped of all medals and titles you have gained from me.

Do you understand your charges?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lionel said submissively, wondering now if killing Maria was actually worth starting from scratch in Hell. _At least in Hell, I'll be away from angels and pain…_

"Now, with that in mind, Judgment is dismissed and finalized. William Archangel has been deemed guilty for the murder of Maria, and will be sentenced to Hell henceforth." Many angels dispersed and began to gossip while Ignis got down from his stand and walked towards Will. "Come with me, Will." He motioned Will towards him using a hand wave. Lionel took two steps forward, then stopped when he saw Will's friend Mark come up to him. Mark punched Lionel in the face, making him skid across the floor. Lionel took it to the face and observed the angel's rage with great interest.

"Why did you do that, Will? I loved her! Did you not care about her, or did you really hate her so much that you had to kill her? WHY?" Lionel got up, wincing a bit from the newfound pain in his cheek.

"Why, you ask? I can think of many reasons why." He took a step towards Mark. "While seeing you, she would kiss me behind your back." Mark flinched instinctively. "When you two got engaged, it sent me great pain. Enough to make me go over the edge." His eyes gleamed and the redness seemed to make the atmosphere scarier. "But think about it this way, my dear friend. Now you don't have to deal with her anymore! No more pain will be caused on me anymore, especially from you angels. I'm through playing your games, so next time you see me, I expect an apology from you. If not…well, you'll be victim number 2 on my murder list." His laughter erupted the silence. "I killed her! I killed Maria! And it felt so good! No more pain for me anymore!" The murderous laugh made Mark look sternly at Will, Mark's anger was wanting to be released. The laughs stopped, as Lionel turns back to Ignis. "Let's go. I've had enough of you and your damn angels." Ignis nodded, both of them taking their leave, leaving behind a devastated Mark and a frightened crowd of angel, all trembling and shaking at the monster they once called "friend".

Once they got to Hell, Will was already beginning to sweat. Hell heat was above the levels of normal temperature, and Will couldn't remember how he got in Hell. All he remembered was seeing Denny and Elliot, with Lionel wanting him to run. But he guessed Lionel was just having a hissy fit, and compelled to what the angels had in mind. He knew the charges of the court, so he knew why he was in Hell. They entered a dark room, where two red lights illuminated the room from the ceiling.

"Regis, I have a new devil for you. You can either take him or leave him, I don't think Will really cares." He pushes me forward, and I step towards Regis unconsciously. He examines me, looking at everything: shoulders, posture, legs, looks, body, everything. In fact, it he stared any longer, I'd probably feel like I was being examined from every angle. Finally, he sighs triumphantly.

"I like him. He'll make a good devil."

"Okay, Regis. Here is all of the paperwork you need to know about him. I've stripped his title and expelled him from Heaven. You know the rest." With that, Ignis vanished with a blink of an eye. Will turned to face Regis, only to have Regis' hand inside of Will. Unspeakable pain came as Will's soul was pulled straight from his own body, it converting into a dense ball of light. With that, Regis ate the soul by literally putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. After doing so, he walked over to Will's body, taking every weapon he had and replacing them with a single, black scythe. As he disposed of the weapons, he heard struggles of Will's body attempting to move, and Lionel forced himself to stand. This had surprised Regis, for no one stood after their soul got eaten. He then read Will's file quickly and saw why: Will had a split personality that he had created.

"So…You must be…?" Regis waited for a name, as he noticed nothing changed about the blonde man. Except, his eyes were red, not blue like they should be.

"Lionel. Not like a jackass like you doesn't know already." He finally stood up, taking a few deep breaths. He wondered what was wrong; it wasn't until he looked at Regis that he remembered Will was gone. Will always shared power with Lionel, since Lionel was freshly made and had not dealt in actual combat before. Not consciously, of course. Lionel always took his power without asking. "Anyway, can I stay like this? You can teach me this way. Will's a pussy cat: he's too feminine to be a good fighter."

"Not interested. Too boring if I teach some loud mouth everything. Besides, you need Will; he is your power and balance, am I wrong? Without him, everything gets harder."

"Yes, unfortunately." Lionel sighed. "So, when do I get Will's soul back?"

"Here," Regis showed Lionel a black ball of light. "This is his soul recreated. It's got some power, but not much. Not until either of you ask for it. Oh, and eat this." He handed Lionel a silver ball, looked no bigger than a candy. Without second thoughts, he ate the silver ball. He started to hold his stomach, the pain cruising through that one particular area. He felt being held back, his consciousness fading before he could incur on what happened. He fainted, falling to the floor as Will's soul was placed back into him. Will opened his eyes and stood up, seeing Regis had a stupid smirk on his face. "Ah, so you're back, Will."

"Yeah…I felt really weird…I feel better, though." The heat was no longer bothering him; as he spread out his full demon wings, their color was pitch black. It didn't surprise him, but everything only seemed like a dream. But then, he remembered Maria and her dead body, how he killed her, and he knew now that he was, unfortunately, at home.

"Good. Two years from this time, your other self, Lionel, will be released off of his restraints. In the meantime, I suggest you find a way to control yourself, Will. Wouldn't want you to kill anyone with my consent, k?" Regis grinned and Will nodded, standing up. This is where he had to be. Because now, he had to live with the deep regret of killing not only Maria, but he also destroyed Mark's great friendship. He had to live, breathe and acknowledge it for every moment, every second, everyday in his life

2 years. That was all the time he had before he would start to lose control. By then, he had to learn how to maintain and stay in control. With Lionel sealed away, he didn't have anyone to practice this with except for Regis, who was more than happy to test his abilities. But when someone like Chelsea comes into the picture, who also appeared within that second year, he had better learn well. For the sake of everyone who would try to get close to him, he had to try.


	13. First Wave of Pain

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 13: First Wave of Pain

Author's note: I have officially decided to stop this story at chapter 20. The following names will be given to the future chapters:

14: A small blessing

15: Day of Fun

16: Dark feelings and Secrets

17: Wedding Party

18: Until my final breath

19: The Showdown between Wills

20: Epilogue: Let our Love be Rewritten

I know it will be shorter than my first one, IN THE RAIN, but understand that this story was also meant to be shorter. Also, if anyone would like chapter summaries for each chapter, send me a message or review and I'll reveal spoilers only to those that ask. Any, time to begin the chapter!

Lionel held onto Chelsea, his hand over his shoulder. They arrived onto Earth, while it was raining. They transported under a small bus station, around 10 pm in Earth time. Chelsea watched the rain fall, hearing the soft pitter-patter of it against the windows at the bus stop. Chelsea looked at Lionel, noticing him cursing silently.

"Something wrong, Lionel?" Chelsea glanced at him, hoping to get Will back.

"It will be hard to find a place to stay in this weather. At least it will wash away some of your sweet scent to other devils who will be roaming the streets."

"What do devils do on Earth, anyway? I've never really ran into one…except for you."

"Oh, we mostly love messing up mortal's concepts and thoughts. Some pretend to be vampires and get girls completely convinced and hooked. Then, we watch their disappointment when we tell them the truth. In other words, we just make humans miserable."

"That's not nice!" Chelsea pouted. "So, you just go around doing bad things?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We introduced drugs hopeless addicts; we pull at people string of love, convince people to commit suicide, loiter people's money, destroy rides, try and kill other angels…" He froze when Chelsea grabbed his orange jacket. "Chelsea?"

"I'm…I'm not feeling so well…can we get some shelter?" Chelsea tugged harder, her hand growing into a fist. Her slowed-down breath didn't go unnoticed by Lionel.

"…Fine." He grabbed Chelsea's hand, pulling to two of them out of the bus stop and into the rain. He created a small shield around them to prevent the rain from hiding them, but not big enough that humans might notice. They walked for an hour, reaching a small house.

"We can stay here. This place is usually empty."

"How do you know?" Chelsea looked at his, her eyes half-open.

"I think Will's used it before…not for the accident, but this is a house to be home to devils on Earth. It's not occupied right now."

"Accident?" Chelsea perked her ears up a bit. _Shit, this isn't good. Got to get her off the topic._

"It's nothing important." He watched Chelsea fall to her knees. "Chelsea! What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. I…I don't feel good…" She mustered out, her eyes blinking slowly as if she was going to fall asleep.

"Feh. You still owe me sex, remember? Can't fall asleep now." He picked her up bridal style, which made her more alert.

"Ah! You don't have to carry me! I…I can stand on my own…" Her face became more flushed, as he carried her into the small house. It had a kitchen downstairs, a living room, while upstairs there was a bathroom and a bed made for two. Lionel grinned and took her to the bedroom, plopping her gently into the bed covers. He began to take off her shirt and she wanted to fight back, but she felt dizziness. "It's…getting worse…"

"What is?" Lionel grinned, her shirt completely off. It was only then that he noticed what was wrong. That taint mark had come out of its restraints he had put had spread out a bit. "You idiot! You used a spell, didn't you?" He turned her over, the mark already spread on a fourth of her back. "Damn it Chelsea! Why didn't you listen to me?" Lionel looked closely at the mark. "No sex tonight. Too bad." He sighed, with that letting Will take over

"Lionel?..." Chelsea grabbed Will's hand, him sitting next to her.

"Chelsea…It's Will." His hand ran through her hair. "I need you to hold onto me, okay?" Will looked at the watch on the nightstand near the bed. It was almost midnight. Chelsea forced herself up, her body leaning against Will's. She put her hands behind him to hold him in a hug. Will blushed at feeling her bra press against him. He hugged her back, his hand in her hair, as the clock struck midnight. Chelsea screamed in pain, clawing against Will's back in pain. Her wings fully spread out, and each wing was turned to ash, feather by feather.

"AH! It hurts…so much…make it stop!" Chelsea screamed in pain, keeping her eyes closed and her hands drawing blood on his back. Will winced, but held her closer. She started crying, the pain reaching to a new level. As both wings disintegrated, the pain only got worse. Chelsea almost passed out from the extent, but Will kept her awake, reassuring her that he knew her pain. After an hour, the rest of the pain faded away, and he back was completely tainted. Both of her wings were erased, and her entire back completely black. Tears continued to fall down her face. "Will…my wings…they're gone…" Chelsea looked at him, her eyes red from crying. He patted her on the head, wiping away her tears.

"I know, Chelsea. I know. I'm sorry about it." He held her closer, pulling her back into their tight hug. "What's worse is that everyday…for the next 6 days…at this exact time…you'll feel that exact pain. Until the day you finally die, you'll have to deal with this pain. I'm sorry…" He pulled her tighter into him, giving no room between their bodies. Chelsea rested her head on her shoulder, fall asleep while hugging Will. He felt her soft body going limp and hearing small snores escape her lips. He smiled, placing her into the bed and under the covers. He made sure her whole body was covered with the blanket and covers before giving her another glance. I don't want her to go through all that pain…there must be a way. Maybe…human painkillers? Will walked out of the house, locking the door. Sleep well, Chelsea. He walked out into the concrete, noticing someone who was following him. As Will walked to the drug store, the figure continued to follow him, but at a far enough distance to not look suspicious. Will walked back home, the figure still following him. He stopped at the gate of the house, turning around.

"Do you need something?" Will turned around, looking at the man who had followed him.

"Yes. I want to know what you're doing with my sister." He walked closer to Will, a light from a nearby lamp post. He had blonde hair, held back by a backwards baseball cap.

"Mark…?" Will looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Long time no see, Will. Last time I saw you, you killed my fiancé and was banished to hell for it. Now, I'm here because I came looking for my sister Chelsea. Big surprise when I find her with you."

"So you've been following us every since the bus station, haven't you?"

"I wanted to make sure it was Chelsea. And yes, I did follow you two. And…she's tainted. Did you drag her down to hell, devil?"

"I didn't. Even if I wanted to, she wouldn't be the first choice of an angel I'd want to curse. She simply messed up on a transportation spell trying to get back home."

"I want to believe you, but I can't. You killed the one I loved most…" Mark looked at him. "Give me Chelsea, Vaughn. I'm going to take her back home.

"I…cannot let you do that, Mark."

"And why not?"

"Because like me, you could easily snap as an angel at any moment. You have more control than I did, but please let me reassure you that I can take care of your sister."

"No! Why should I trust you? Give me one good reason why you can't let me take her back to heaven."

"I have…created bonds on her. If she attempts to get too far away from me, it will only result in more pain for her. And right now, with her only having 6 days left…"

"6 days? She wasn't even gone a whole week! Angels are given 12 days to live before dying of taint, right?"

"That's true, but…" Will looked down. "One of my enemies attacked her when I wasn't there, and he…he furthered her tainting by a few days. She would have died that very moment, had I not helped her! I was only able to buy her a bit more time, however. She requested I bring her to Earth, so she have days filled with fun."

"So, it was your entire fault all along, then?" Mark stared at Will, looking for something. "…I take blame for it, yes." Will looked down. "But please…don't take her away from me. Even though you probably only look at me with enmity now, please forgive what I have done to you in the past. I know your sister is important to you, but…she's important to me, too."

"I'm not leaving without her. I want Chelsea to be with someone she trusts for her final days." Mark looked at Will, watching his unemotional expression.

"I really didn't come here to fight you, Mark. I came here with Chelsea, and I'll be with Chelsea."

"Then show me…" Mark grabbed out his sword, it bearing a golden handle as the blade was white. "Show me how much you want to be with her, and I might reconsider." He stood tall and firm, making Lionel laugh as he switched with Will.

"I'll show you how serious I am." Lionel scoffed, his eyes glowing red. "You still owe me an apology after these long 2 years…Let's see if I can cough it out of you after all this time." Lionel laughed, withdrawing his scythe. Both men glared at each other, green eyes clashing with red. "Let's begin."

Author: Sorry, I know this was shorter than usual, but I hope you still like it. Remember, I will give out summaries for the chapters listed above it you ask for them.


	14. A small Blessing

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 14: A small blessing

Author's Note: Welcome to another installment of The Angel and The Devil! I'm so sad that this story will come to an end! I don't want it to end! But then again, I'll probably write another story in the summertime. Alright, next chapter, uploaded! ENJOY!

P.S. The song used in this chapter is called "I will follow you" By Chris Tomlin.

Lionel walked into his room, where Chelsea lay sleeping in his bed. She was sweating a bit from the earlier ordeal, and he walked over to her, small trickles of blood running down cuts on his arms and legs, even a few scratches on his face. It was all because of this girl that he had gotten to see Mark again…It was because of her that he had gotten hurt…but he couldn't bring it in himself to hurt her. She was the one thing he had wanted, but now because of her, he was getting hurt in the process. Why, though…He couldn't harm this little thing, even with all of his anger in the world, he could never begin to kill her. Maybe it was because of Mark…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Show me. Show me how much you want to be with her, and I might reconsider." Mark's voice rang through Lionel's ears, as he watched him stood tall._

"_You still owe me an apology after these long 2 years…Let's see if I can cough it_ _out of you after all this time." Lionel grinned, their stares pulling each other down, green against red. "Let's begin."_

_Lionel shoved his scythe blade into the ground, running towards Mark without it. Mark did the same thing with his sword, both men running towards each other. Lionel attempted to punch Mark, but he dodged and swiped a foot under Lionel, tripping him. Mark quickly called his sword to him and swiped at Lionel. Lionel called his weapon and blocked the blade with his own. Mark grunted, and Lionel's grin never left him._

"_I've learned a few things up my sleeves, Lionel. I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."_

"_And if I were you, Mark, I would apologize before I get too serious." Lionel grinned, pushing Mark back with his strength. Mark slid backwards, his feet grinding against the ground. He looked sternly, and then punched the ground. _

"_Eternal eruption!" The ground shook underneath Lionel, who quickly ran off the ground her was on. However, each new place he went, the cracks followed him. So, Lionel went under Mark and stayed behind him, the crack almost engulfing Mark into the hole. Lionel and Mark extended their wings and took flight in the air. Mark changed his sword into a bow and shot an arrow into the sky. "Hailing Thunder!" Thousand of arrows came out of the sky, all made of thunder and hitting Lionel dead on. As each one hit, a small spark or two flew out of Lionel, who was taking each arrow as it impacted him. Some only grazed him, putting small bleeding cut on his arms and face. Lionel lowered himself to the ground, his feet tripping to keep balance. Seeing this time of weakness, Mark air-dashed towards Lionel and changed his bow into a sword again. He was about to kill Lionel, split him right down the middle of his head, but Lionel caught Mark's blade. Mark looked down on Lionel, who had the widest grin across his face. Still holding onto Mark's sword, he put his palm on Mark's stomach; lighting bolts shot out of his hands and into Mark. Mark recoiled backwards, as the impact sent him flying into a tree._

"_Ghh…"Mark grunted, his stomach now shown with an electrical burn on his stomach. He watched Lionel walk closer to him, Mark's pure white blade still in his hand._

"_Thank goodness for Eternal Hell spells. Otherwise, I would be like you right now, Mark." Lionel scoffed the angel, throwing his sword at his neck. Mark moves his neck to the side in time, but the blade still scraped him on his throat, blood now flowing from it. Lionel looked like he had barely broken a sweat and Mark was now in tremendous pain. "Eternal Hell: Mirror. I can copy any spell I wish, whether it be an angel or devil who casts it, and push it back onto them with tenfold of what power they originally casted it with. That's why you got fried." Mark looked at him, curious to the new information. "You angels are all the same; weak, pathetic creatures who are more pacifists then soldiers. None of you are good fighters." Mark glared at him._

"_You were once an angel, too, Will. If you didn't kill my fiancé, I would still be on good terms with you and you'd still be an angel. Don't degrade something you used to be."_

"_I'm still waiting for that apology." Lionel's cold voice stopped Mark from speaking._

"_Sorry, but I won't apologize." Mark held a small smile on his tired face._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because the fight's not over yet." Mark stood up, pulling his sword out of the tree roughly. "I fought for Maria, but now…I fight for my sister." Lionel only gave him a stoic expression, before upper cutting Mark's chin. Reeling back from being punched, Mark swiped his sword at Lionel; Lionel grabbed it and threw it to the ground. As the clatter of the blade fell, Lionel ran his scythe blade right at Mark's stomach, pinning Mark to the tree. The blood soaked everything, and Lionel withdrew his scythe. Mark feebly attempted to heal his wound, just to only stop the bleed. The cut was still clear as day, and Mark fell to the ground, trying to stay conscious. _

"_Hold still. This won't take long." Mark heard a small softness in Will's voice, as though he wasn't the same man as he was before. Mark heard Will getting close to him, and all of the sudden, he felt no pain. He felt his wound heal up properly, and only soreness left._

"_You still owe me an apology." The harsh voice was back. Mark was able to stand, looking at the red-eyed devil._

"_Why…did you heal me?"_

"_You're Chelsea's brother…You benefit me if you stay alive. Even though I would have loved to let you die so you could remember that whore you call a fiancé, Will won't allow it. So, apology. __**NOW.**__ Or I kill you permanent. Your choice."_

"_What am I apologizing for, anyway? For Maria or something else?"_

"_You will apologize that you never meant to hurt me by dating Maria. You will apologize for never telling me anything. You will apology for putting me in a hell hole I can never escape. You will apologize for all the pain you has caused me…You will apologize for screwing up my life." Lionel gave him a death glare, sending warning signals to Mark. Those red eyes knew everything, saw everything, did everything. The only thing left for him to know is to no longer admit that it was his fault, rather his enemy's fault._

"_I…I'm sorry. For all the pain I caused you and for screwing up your life." Mark looked defeated, while Lionel had turned his back against Mark. He couldn't see the tear that dropped from Mark's eyes or the whisper that slipped from Mark. "Don't kill Chelsea…whatever happens, she's all I got left." Lionel heard his final words, despite them being in a whisper. He pretended he didn't hear it at all and walked away._

"_You can go. Chelsea will stay in my care, since you no longer have the strength to take her. You've lost the battle, Mark. Goodbye." He walked away, and Mark walked the opposite direction, little did they know Chelsea could hear every word of it. Hearing Lionel's goodbye, she pushed her head into the pillow, falling asleep yet again. Lionel came back into the house, taking off his shoes and slowly entered the bedroom, where a sleeping Chelsea now laid._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Lionel remembered Mark's final words, and looked at Chelsea. He sighed, and then took off all his clothes, except in his black boxers. He snuggled into the bed with her, his hands around her waist. She felt so…soft. He quietly fell asleep, holding her with his head near her chest.

Morning came fast then it should have, and Chelsea was the first one to wake up when the sun shined through the windows. She stirred a bit, her attention drawn to the warm body touching her. She moved away from it, her eyes now drawn to the blob of yellow on her chest. Half asleep, she brought the blob closer to her, loving its warmth.

"Mmmm…" Chelsea held onto him, slowly becoming more awake. Once fully awake, she realized it was Will. "Will! Umm…" She slowly pushed him away, her face red from the close contact. As she was almost out of his grasp, he grabbed her body and pulled her even closer.

"Maria…Don't die…stay with me, don't leave…" She heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Maria?" Chelsea whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue. Who was Maria? A few seconds later, Will woke up and his eyes looked at Chelsea's.

"Umm…Good morning." She noticed his eyes were blue, and it made her glad.

"Good morning, Chelsea." Will smiled. He noticed how close Chelsea was and he blushed a bit as well.

"Umm…mind letting go of me? So I can…you know, make breakfast?" Chelsea squirmed a bit and Will released his hold on her. He yawned a bit, looking at Chelsea.

"Chelsea do you want some new clothes for today?" Will looked at her, as she was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Yes, please!" Hearing her response, Will walked up to the large closet in the bedroom, and pulled out a red dress. It was a v-neck with no sleeves, with the bottom trimmed with white roses. It stopped at the knees and it had red shoes with black stockings. It was also provided with a bra and a thong.

"Wow…it looks gorgeous. Do you think it will fit me, though?"

"I know it will. If not, though, I change it as needed, so don't worry." Chelsea put the outfit on, taking off her bandana and letting her hair flow down. Will got out a brush for Chelsea, as she gently got the tangles out and put her hair in a ponytail. She used her bandana as a ribbon for her ponytail and looked at Will. "I know exactly where I want to go today."

"Then tell me. Where would you like to go?"

"I want to go to a church, Will. I want to sing their songs, listen to them read the bible, and talk about daily teaching. Is…Is that okay?"

"Of course! Anywhere you want to go today; I will be your guide, my angel." Will bowed, watching Chelsea blush softly. He took her hand, the blush still eminent on her face. "Would you like to go out to breakfast? It's only 7am and we can attend an 8:30 service."

"Um…sure. I don't mind eating out." Chelsea smiled, as Will gracefully lead her out of the house. They began to walk downtown, where there were many little cafes beginning to open. "Umm…Will?"

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"Did…Did anything happen last night? I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing people yelling and a lot of fighting going on. I mean, I fell back asleep, but did something happen?"

"No…I just had an old run in with a colleague…It was nothing."

"Who was it? Maybe it's someone I know?"

"…I'll tell you later. For now, let's try and help you have a great day today. Now then, which café would you like to eat breakfast at?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking…they might have donuts at the church. I mean…I really want to get to the church…is that okay?"

"Of course! Whatever you say today will be allowed, my lady." Will look her hand and as she placed her hand in his, she couldn't help but stare at the smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't long before the two reached a white church, with a stained glass window of the Harvest Goddess. The doors were brown and big, and Chelsea slowly turned the knob. The door opened and Chelsea noticed it was empty. At the end of a long red rug, there was a statue of the Goddess in the center, looking beautifully carves by hand. Chelsea in astonishment went up to the statue, running her hands along the features of the Goddess.

"I've always wanted to see the Goddess…She always looks so pretty, with her long flowing hair and beautiful eyes…I was supposed to see her to get my new wings. But…I never made it to Heaven. I heard she's the nicest person there is, and that she always looks out of us…She looks out for the women in Heaven while the Harvest God takes care of the men." She stopped touching the statue and began to pray, kneeling with her eyes closed. She did a silent prayer, asking for safety and free from pain. Will remembered everything he had heard about the Goddess, only to find it true by Chelsea. His attention was now turned to an opening door, in which a small, chubby man appeared with brown hair. He was holding a bible while talking to a younger girl next to him with orangish-yellow hair.

"Ah! Good morning, you two." Chelsea perked her ears up and turned to the preacher.

"Good morning, Father. How are you today?"

"I am well. I see you two are early risers. Have you two eaten a bountiful breakfast today?"

"Well, no actually. We came here because my girlfriend loves going to church and we wanted to get some breakfast while we're here."

"Well, Alisa, you can offer them donuts." Alisa nodded and opened the pink box she was carrying. There, a whole array of donuts, many different shapes and sizes. Chelsea grabbed one and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm…It tastes sugary and sweet…" Chelsea hummed happily and she noticed people coming in. "Oh, Father! I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, child? Ask away."

"Well…Is it alright if I sing in your sermons and preaches today, Father?"

"It can be possible, yes. But, may I hear your lovely voice first?"

"Of course!" Chelsea gave her donut to Will and stood in front of the Harvest Goddess. She took a deep breath, now Will curious to hear her sing. As she began to sing, Nathaniel recognized the song.

Where you go, I'll go  
Where you stay, I'll stay  
When you move, I'll move  
I will follow...

All your ways are good  
All your ways are sure  
I will trust in you alone  
Higher than my side  
High above my life  
I will trust in you alone

Where you go, I'll go  
Where you stay, I'll stay  
When you move, I'll move  
I will follow you  
Who you love, I'll love  
How you serve I'll serve  
If this life I lose, I will follow you  
I will follow you

Light unto the world  
Light unto my life  
I will live for you alone  
You're the one I seek  
Knowing I will find  
All I need in you alone, in you alone

In you there's life everlasting  
In you there's freedom for my soul  
In you there joy, unending joy  
and I will follow

Chelsea left out a deep breath, having not sung in a long time. Will stared at her, lost in how to express his awe. The song made her look like an angel had come from heaven and song it; well, it was what she was, but if he didn't know she was an angel, he would have been fooled easily. Nathaniel looked at Chelsea, smiling content.

"Of course you may sing at the services. I look forward to hearing your beautiful voice again. It was like an angel sung it."

"Aw, thanks!" Chelsea blushed, looking at the awe-struck Will. "Will?"

"Yes, Chelsea?" Will jolted out of his daze.

"You okay? You seemed out of it."

"Yes, I was just magnified by your beautiful sing voice. It struck me as stunning, my angel." Chelsea continued to blush, and people began to walk into the church. Will sat in the front row, as Chelsea sang at all the sermons and preaches, a new group of people coming to talk to her each time, some from previous services. Will watched her, as she seemed to be happier the more people went to talk to her. They had eaten lunch at the church as well, provided by Alisa and Nathaniel. After lunch, the services continued until the last afternoon, after 4pm. Chelsea, finally drained, walked out of the church with Will's arm around her shoulder.

"Wow…I didn't expect us to be there that long." Will looked at Chelsea, noticing a content smile.

"Yeah, me neither. But, I had so much fun!" She pulled Will into a tight hug, which made his face red. "Thank you so much for today. I had a lot of fun and I prayed a lot. I felt closer to the Goddess today..." Will's hand rose up and gently landed on Chelsea's head, patting it.

"It was my pleasure, my little angel." He kissed her on the forehead, which made her face completely red.

"Umm…Will?" Chelsea's blush increased.

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"Thanks for accompanying me to go to the church. I know we were there for a long time, but I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, Chelsea. After all, the pain you have to go through every night…I just feel bad that it's happening to you. I wish I could stop your pain…so this compared with what you're going through is almost nothing."

"Will…Thank you." Chelsea hugged him, her arms wrapping around him. He wore a gentle smile and began to walk Chelsea back to the house, the hands intertwining with one another. Once they got to the house, Chelsea looked at Will. "Will? I don't feel so good…"

"It's probably the tainting starting to kick in again…Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He lifted her up bridal style, with her left hand holding onto his shirt. She thought of telling Will not to carry her, but she only silently consented. He placed her on the bed, noticing she was starting to sweat. "I'll make you dinner. Anything you want."

"Yeah…can you make me a soup?"

"Of course. Any soup?"

"Any soup. Doesn't matter as long as it's good."

"Okay, Chelsea."

Will walked downstairs, starting to make the soup. _I guess it'll just be another day in pain for her…Don't worry Mark…I will protect her, even from myself. Even from Lionel.  
_


	15. Day of Fun

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 15: Day of Fun

Will opened one of the cabinets near the stove. He slowly opened the door and took out a can of chicken noodle soup. It wasn't much, but it would be good for Chelsea. He poured it out into a small silver pot. After emptying the contents into the pot, he filled up the can with water and also poured it into the pot. He put the temperature on high, watching the contents boil. The noodles moved around as bubbles appeared, and he pulled out a black steel tea kettle. He went over to the sink and turned the water knob, filling it with warm water. He put it on the stove as well, lowering the heat of the soup and now heating up the kettle water. He was waiting patiently until he heard a scream coming from the bedroom. He hurried upstairs, finding Chelsea in the fetal position, gripping onto the bed cover. Her eyes were shut tightly, small whimpers of pain and her head jerked back violently, holding her left arm and letting out another scream of pain.

"Chelsea? It's alright, I'm here." He began pulling her towards him, noticing the tainting already spread to her shoulder. _Damn it, I guess it decided to start earlier._

Why? Will, it hurts so much." Chelsea's eyes began to water, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. "Make...Make it stop!" The tainting continued, now approaching her elbow as she let out another scream. Tears ran down her face, her eyes looking at Will.

"I cannot make it stop. I'll try to ease the pain, okay? Just calm down and take deep breaths, it'll be gone soon enough." He ran his right hand through the strands of her hair, pushing her bangs to the side. Upon touching her forehead, her felt the glands of sweat beginning to form and she shivered under his touch. "You know how I can stop the pain completely."

"I...I don t want to become one." Chelsea gritted through her teeth, strangled growls emitting from her throat. The mark now extended to her left hand, almost completely covering her arm.

"You stubborn, whiny angel; giving your life to me wouldn't be so bad, would it?" She looked up, noticing the red eyes that glared at her figure. Her gentle stare looked up at him; somehow, a smile crept on her face. "I could end all of your suffering making you my own, keeping you with me forever: could you live like that?" The pain in her hand began to slowly deteriorate, the expression leaving her face and her left arm turned pitch black. She looked at Lionel, who pushed her back onto the bed using his finger. She flinched in surprise as her body hit the bed, her breath coming out ragged from the ordeal earlier. Lionel got up, leaving the room and coming back with a tray of food. Chelsea watched the soup and tea with great interest, her stomach forcing her to sit up and receive the food. Lionel gently put the tray on her lap, as he brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth. "Open; you re in no condition to argue and your body is physically worn out. I'll feed you, alright? No complaints." He brought the spoon closer to her, and watching her face glow a tint of red, she accepted the spoon into her mouth. Her face was flushed at Lionel pulled it out, his eyes looking at her.

"It tastes good. What is it?" Chelsea s smile came back, despite all the pain previously.

"It's canned soup. Will almost forgot about it when you were screaming, but it seems to be good for when you feel weak, like now." A slight grin slid across his face. "Now when are you going to promise me the goodies, eh?"

"Umm...You mean..." She mumbled the last word, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Sex?..."

"Yes, that. Making love, sex, whatever you call it. I want that soon. Can you deliver?"

"Like, how soon?"

"Tomorrow Night." Chelsea looked at him and wondered why he wanted it so quickly.

"Why...Why tomorrow?"

"Because I felt like it. Listen, just answer the question. Can you do it or not?"

"Yes I can." She watched Lionel's hand come closer to her boob, hovering slightly over it.

"If you touch me once before then, I will cut your balls off and serve them on a platter. I will then burn them and put your burning piece of man shit in your ass while it's still on fire. Get my message?"

"Loud and clear, Chelsea." Lionel backed away, grinning on the inside that Chelsea was back talking to him with a threat. It made him feel excited, thrilled. Chelsea looked at him, and then stared at the soup still on her lap. Lionel sighed and started feeding Chelsea again, she swallowed every bit down. When the soup was empty, he took the tea and pressed it against her lips. She began gulping the tea, as she let the warm liquid run down her throat. Lionel took the cup away, only offering it again when she had finished the bit from before. When she finished, he brought both the bowl and the cup to the kitchen and put them in the silver sink.

"So, Will, what do you think about me taking her tonight?" Lionel chuckled, Will standing beside him.

"If you hurt her more than necessary, I will do the same thing Chelsea suggested." Will glared at his other self who was brimmed with confidence.

"Sheesh, both of you have sticks up your asses. Anyways, I cannot wait. She'll be panting; wanting me to get closer to her. I want to feel her writhe under me, begging me for more-"

"Lionel, shut up. Now you're getting on everybody's nerves."

"Alright, alright. I'll go for now. But Will, you're planning on forcing her, aren't you?" Will froze, Lionel grinning ever so slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lionel."

"You know, you're pretty corrupted. You know that if we make love to her, she'll go under the process of becoming a devil, right?"

"Of course I know! But we'd need her to drink Regis blood to complete it, so she won't become a devil. And that pain..." He remembered how Chelsea screamed, tears running down her cheeks, how she constantly begged the pain to stop. "I...I cannot handle losing her. Not not when I have Maria's death still on my conscious."

"What conscious? I am your consciousness, dick. And so what? It sounds like you're..." Lionel cast Will a look that said tell-me-the-truth-or-I ll-kill-you. "You're joking me. Her and You? No way."

"Why not? I didn't hand her over to Regis immediately! I risked my life to save her from the clutch of death and defeated Vaughn, all for her! I went to such extremes to protect her! Yet, why can't I...get a crush on her?"

"Uh, you've got that wrong, buddy. I'm the one who saved her, remember? I still think she's just a toy I can command, something I have absolute power over. Someone who will kiss at my feet and bow at my every whim, but you constantly interfere." He glared his blood-made eyes at Will.

"Yeah, but you're my conscious, right? Then I subconsciously saved her; I wanted to. That means you wanted to, too." Will grinned, catching a glare from Lionel. "Leave until tonight. Don't come back until then, Lionel; I m going to take Chelsea somewhere special."

"I get the message." Lionel sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "But I still get the goodies, so I'm not complaining." Lionel subsided, as he disappeared back to Will. Will walked to the bedroom and looked at the now sleeping Chelsea. He smiled just a bit before sneaking into the covers with her.

"Why did you agree, Chelsea? Why did you offer yourself to us? You know we're up to no good...nothing that I do will ever be right; no matter what I do, I cannot be forgiven." A small tear ran down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away. "...Even if I save you, I will never be forgiven..." He at first ignored the demand of sleep, but eventually his tired body broke him down and had him peacefully asleep.

PAGEBREAK 3

Will awoke from his slumber with ease. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, reading the clock on the nightstand. It was 10:30 am. He shifted the covers off the bed, only to find Chelsea not there. He yawned and put on new clothes, doing a normal routine then heading downstairs for the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Will." Chelsea smiled, her white apron suited her perfectly. "I made breakfast, like the humans do!" Chelsea handed him a plate of bacon with a blueberry scone and some scrambled eggs. "Please, enjoy." Hesitantly, Will took a bite of the food, his eyes widening in surprise. "Is...Is it okay?"

"It's really good." Will soon wolfed the whole thing down as Chelsea smiled contently.

"Umm...Will, where are we going to go today?"

"Oh, we're going to a carnival. There's a small one in town, and I thought you might enjoy it."

"A Carnival? What's that?"

"It's where humans go to have fun. There are rides, games There are some stands for cotton candy, caramel apples There s also place where you can win prizes for money."

"It sounds like fun! Let's go!"

Chelsea wrapped her hands around his arm, playing with the felt of his shirt. He snapped his fingers; Chelsea was dressed into a summer dress with diagonal stripes of pink, yellow, green and light purple that was sleeveless except for the halter strap that was given the same colors and design as the dress. She wore black flip-flops and walked next to Will, who grabbed her hand gently as they walked. He wore a dark blue shirt with black pants, along with a silver-chained necklace with guitar at the end. The guitar itself was red, but the strings were black, and its shape suggested it was a Les Paul guitar. He looked at Chelsea, who smiled, as they continued to walk on the pavement until they reached a small park. There were at least 4 stands on each side of the park, along with three more at the end of the park. There was a large balloon ramp, along with a rope ladder. A Ferris Wheel could be seen from far away, with companion rides of a small roller-coaster and a spinning ride. People were crowding everything, as chatter filled the air.

"Wow! It looks crowded. But I don t know where to start." Chelsea pondered heavily, her eyes glimmered at all the rides and games with indecisiveness.

"Well, are you interested in a ride? We can start with the spinning ride, the A.T.W."

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Alright, one second Chelsea." Will walked up to the ticket booth as Chelsea waited patiently. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who the hand belonged to.

"Chelsea?" Chelsea looked at the man with orange hair and glasses.

"Oh my gosh...Elliot, is that you?" Chelsea smiled and then took note of the beautiful blonde woman next to him. "Ah, are you two on a date?"

"Yes, we are. We thought today would be a good day for a date, since our wedding is just two days away. We've been planning so much for the wedding that we have barely gone on a date since I proposed. And I do have to thank you for helping me out."

"Oh, it's really nothing, Elliot." Chelsea nervously scratched the back of her head. "After all, you are happy right? Both of you?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you, Chelsea." Julia answered, kissing Elliot on the cheek, making a tint of red spread over his face. Chelsea smiled and felt Will put his arm around her neck gently. His hand laid comfortably on her shoulder.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me, Chelsea?" Will smiled and looked at the couple, who were both looking at Will now with curiosity.

"Yeah, umm...Elliot, Julia, this is my boyfriend, Will." Elliot looked at Chelsea's flustered face and saw how much she was blushing. He let out a tiny smile, then averted his attention from Chelsea to Will.

"Nice to meet you, Will." Elliot held out his hand, which Will shook and he shook Julia's when she offered hers. "Since we're here, how about we hang out together?"

"But, aren't you two spending your last day together before your marriage? Wouldn't we be intruding?" Chelsea said to Elliot.

"Well, I haven't really thanked you for giving me to courage to propose to Julia and helping us...so, let me invite you two to our wedding and enjoy the carnival together."

"Sure, why not?" Will answered before Chelsea could protest kindly. "Where will the wedding take place?"

"It will take place at the Harvest Goddess church, in downtown Alistraa. You think you can be there at 2pm?"

"Yes! We can totally be there, isn't that right, Will?" Will smiled upon hearing Chelsea's energetic voice. Since they were down on Earth together, he should let her decide how to spend their days, or more so, her last days.

"Yes, of course we can, Chelsea." Will nodded, making Chelsea smile.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Elliot looked at the two, with Julia hanging out with Chelsea. Will cast a watchful eye over Chelsea, noticing a blonde-haired figure stalking them. Elliot noticed Will's uneasiness, as his eyes constantly were searching the area.

"Something wrong, Will? You seem nervous. Is something bothering you?" Elliot looked at him.

"We just have a small nuisance following us...That's all. It's nothing to worry about; it's after me."

"What's after you?"

"Not sure...anyway, I never asked how you knew Chelsea, Elliot. How do you know her?"

"Well, I met her at the train station...She was sleeping on the bench, with tattered clothing and she was shivering. I offered her a place to stay, and well, she accepted it. She constantly talked to me about my problems for that one day, like she knew everything. She told me that she knew Julia, and how much I meant to Julia I was surprised, but she is actually what caused me and Julia to get into a bad fight. Julia came when she was in my house, wearing my clothing because her's were ruined. Julia accused me of sleeping with her, but I couldn't get her to calm down. Chelsea found Julia somehow and told her the truth, which reminds me of the last conversation we had..."

"Hmm anything particular about it that made it important?" _So, this was probably Chelsea's last mission before she accidentally went to hell._

"Well...It was raining outside and I was walking on my way to work. I came across Chelsea, who stood in my path. She asked me where I was going, why I wasn't with Julia. I hadn't heard of the conversation they had, so I told her I was going to work. She was dripping wet, so I put her under the umbrella with me. She said something like...'Such kindness like yours should be spent with a beautiful woman like Julia. You should go and see Julia: she misses you.' I wanted to ask her what she meant, but then she put a blue feather in my hand and vanished. I ran over to Julia's, who was more than happy to see me again. She accepted the feather and then we got married. I haven't seen Chelsea since. So, are you going to tell me how you met her?"

"Only if you want to. But I guess you'd probably want to know, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend." _And the fact that she said it so nonchalantly is quite surprising. Maybe she wants more?_

"Well, I am curious. You don t have to tell me, though." _One half lie coming up, served on a platter for all to share._

"Well, I was walking home when I found her in the corner of an alley. She was shivering and I couldn't really leave her there. She, uh, reminded me of my dead sister, Maria, and I couldn't let her stay there. I asked her if she needed any help and before she could answer, she passed out. I took her home and helped her recover from a fever. She's been recovering for about 3 days now, but this is her first time outside. By the way, I didn't force her to be my girlfriend. She just announced it today."

"So, you're not really dating?"

"Not really, but we are now." _She just looks so beautiful...every day, every night..._

"You're not getting her mixed up for your dead sister, right?"

"No...No, I m not." _But it feels that way sometimes. She's just important to me...like Maria. No, not like Maria...more important than Maria._ Will froze upon the realization of his thoughts, but recovered quickly so Elliot wouldn't notice.

"That's good. I would hate to see Chelsea get hurt in any way, shape or form."

"Me too, Elliot. That's why I will protect her." Will now drew his attention to Chelsea, who was waving at him. Will and Elliot moved towards her, as she and Julia were next to a game stand. There were balloons on a red board and people were throwing darts to try and pop the balloons.

"Will, can I play? Can I?" Will looked at Chelsea, who acted very giddy.

"Sure, how much is it?" He chuckled at her eagerness.

"It's three dollars for 4 darts. And I want to get the big panda!" She pointed to a huge stuffed panda about half her height that was on the top.

"Sure." He pulled three dollars out of his pocket and she began to play the game. She constantly aimed for the blue balloons, since they would give her the points she needed to win the stuffed animal. She let out a disappointed sigh, as she missed all of the balloons and won nothing. "Let me try, Chelsea." He paid the same amount to the man, who gave him 4 darts. She watched him hit every blue balloon and the man handed him the panda. Chelsea jumped with joy as she held her new toy tightly.

"Thanks Will!" She cuddled with the toy, not letting it out of her sight. He smiled and after Elliot had won a smaller toy for Julia at the same game, they ate hot dogs from a small vendor and then they went on a small roller coaster. After Elliot and Will barfed, Julia suggested they go on the Ferris Wheel. Will and Chelsea got into a green ball as Elliot and Julia went in a blue one behind them.

"Chelsea, are you having fun?" Immediately, her face lit up.

"Yes! I cannot believe how much fun it's been! You won a doll for me, I laughed as you guys barfed, and I ate a hot dog! And now..." She looked out the window in their stall, noticing the sun slightly go down. "I get a view of the city...Thank you." She smiled contently.

"Chelsea did you mean it when you told Elliot we were dating? Be honest, since honesty is a strong trait for you angels."

"Well...I mean, you were kind of hanging over me. And if I told him we weren't dating, it would seem wrong, you know?" Chelsea blushed a bit, and Will moved to sit next to her. "But I wouldn't mind to to date you." She looked away from him, Will chuckling at how cute she was looking right that moment. He gently caressed her chin, pulling her towards him. She didn't flinch, just looked into his eyes.

"So, you're ignoring your rules, your ideals? To not be together with devils like me? To not let us kiss you or date you? You're turning away from that?" She nodded, her face blushing from how close Will was. He leaned towards her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She kissed back so gently; he could sense her innocence with each soft kiss she gave him. He looked into her eyes and she hugged him deeply. He hugged her back then caressed her hair gently. "Chelsea, how do you feel?"

"I feel a bit tired. But I'm enjoying being with you. I like Will."

"Hmm...so you think you'll handle being with Lionel for tonight? He is sex-deprived, so he probably won t show you any mercy. He will be very rough...will that be alright?"

"Well...Will and Lionel is one person, right? So, you won't really hurt me, right? No matter how desperately you want it or how deprived you are?" She looked at him and he noticed her uneasiness.

"You're still scared of him, aren't you?"

"A little, yes. But I do keep my promises, no matter how ridiculous it is!"

"I see. You're good...You're like Maria." Will murmured the last part and Chelsea would have questioned him had the ride not stopped and it was time for them to get off. After saying goodbye to Elliot and Julia, the couple walked away from the carnival as it began to grow dark. All the fun they had was spent at the carnival and Chelsea still held the toy panda close to her, making sure not to drop it. As they came back home, Will took one last glance behind him before getting the door open.

"Something wrong, Will?"

"It's nothing, Chelsea. I just thought...never mind." Opening the door, Chelsea and Will were walking into his bedroom, locking the door behind them. Chelsea jolted at the sound of the door locking, turning around to Will. She gently put her panda down on the floor and stared into the blood red eyes of Lionel. He grabbed her, pushing her onto the bed. She looked at him in dismay, but remembered that this was still Will, just different. "Are you ready, sweet, dear angel? That I am about to take something important of yours? Something you have hid from me...something you're tried to delay? Are you ready?" Lionel caressed her cheek, laying about her as he pinned her to the bed. Chelsea gulped nervously.

"Yes, I m ready."

I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Sorry for the delay!


	16. Dark Feelings and Secrets

The Angel and The Devil

Angel Takashiro, finally out of her writer's block! You can thank Naty17 for my "revival." I really own her a great deal of thanks. Even though this chapter is shorter than expected, I'm still glad to be writing again. In case if you forgot, I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I AM JUST A BIG FAN OF THEIR GAMES. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 16: Dark feeling and Secrets

The sunlight began to hit Will as the sun rose. He was beginning to stir, his body subconsciously moving closer to a warm entity. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Chelsea. Her eyes were closed, her hair in disarray all over her pillow. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his skin against her skin. She smiled a bit as a content smile enhanced her sleeping beauty. He gave a gently smile in return, now snuggling Chelsea closer to his body. _I__ could __wake __up __like __this __forever__…__with __her __in __my __arms._ He looked at her body, as her right leg was now tainted. He sighed; his hand caressed her short hair softly and brushed her hair into compliance. He began to feel Chelsea breaths pick up, knowing she would wake up soon. Her eyes slowly opened, sleepiness still presented in her figure.

"Good morning, my dear angel." Will kissed her forehead and Chelsea blushed a bit.

"Good morning, Will." She looked into his eyes until she kissed him on the cheek. Will blushed slightly and glanced at Chelsea.

"Did the tainting hurt last night?"

"N…No, but…" She soon became embarrassed. "Last night hurt a bit…It was my first time." She fiddled her hands for a while before she gave him a stern look. "Last night…you also promised to tell me everything you've been hiding from me."

"…What?" Will looked at her, her seriousness showing in every detail of her face. "Let me guess…Lionel, right?" She nodded. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

"Who's Maria?" Will stiffened at the name and looked away, avoiding eye contact with Chelsea. _Maybe __it __is __time __I __tell __her__…_

"Maria…she's someone I loved when I was an angel."

"You…You used to be an angel?" He nods slowly. "Wow…that might be why you sound so…so…"

"Unusual for a devil, right? Especially considering I'm the right-hand man."

"Yeah…anyway, you have to tell me!" She stared at him.

"Well, she got engaged to Mark, another angel. As a result, I…I…I created Lionel. He…We both killed Maria. If I couldn't have her, no one could. And…I actually thought she loved me." He looked down, for he did not want to look at Chelsea's expression. "In the end, I was exiled from Heaven and turned unconditionally into a devil. Lionel was sealed two years ago, and he's only been released since you landed in hell. I still have a hard time controlling him, so he is coming and going as he pleases."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Chelsea was now standing up, her fists clenched. "Are you saying…I slept with a murderer?" She was starting to cry, wiping away the tears. "And a devil nonetheless…I won't be able to go home now!"

"Stop crying." Lionel looked at her, his red eyes glared her way. "You agreed to sleep with me, and you seemed to enjoy it." Chelsea's teeth clenched, her eyes shot back into his eyes. "I could tell you worse news, just to rub it in your face. But no matter what you do, you will not be able to escape me. Those bonds won't let you go unless I say so."

"…I'm leaving." Chelsea grabbed her clothes and put them on, not caring about Lionel's glares.

"Where will you go? You have nowhere to stay! Elliot won't help you this time around, you cannot cast spells, and you probably cannot even walk straight. You cannot go anywhere." Lionel grabbed her arm, only to be knocked away by her own hand.

"You cannot control me! No matter what, I am still a person!"

"You are a dying person who is deteriorating day by day! You think now is the time to pull out your feigning innocent card? That won't work! There are people out there worse than me! You won't survive!"

"Watch me." Chelsea walked out of the house, Lionel just watched her.

"Damn it!" Lionel punched the wall, which made his fist bleed. He began knocking over wine glasses, throwing them to the floor and shattering glass all over. Some glass got stuck in his hands, but he pulled them out gingerly. "Why…Why did I let her go? She's a dumbass…she has nothing left, except me."

"Lionel, she'll come back." Lionel looked at his double, and then looked away.

"How are you so sure she's come back, Will? There's no reason for her to stay with us."

"We can bring her home. We can take her to heaven. Her brother cannot take her back because we slept with her. So, whether she wants to or not, we can take her home."

"Will, God's Judgment included that if we tried to go back to heaven, he would kill us. I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to die."

"I know, but if it would to see Chelsea smile instead of cry, I think it would be worth it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hell no." Lionel huffed. "It's not worth it, taking that crybaby back home just so you can ogle her smile. I got to ogle her ass, though." A perverted grin grew wide on his face and Will was now the one to huff at the other.

"Should we wait for her, then? Wait for her here?"

"Yeah; after all, you did say that she would come back no matter what. So, let's wait."

-PageBreak-

Chelsea walked all over the city, despite the sore feeling in her leg. She walked throughout the city and stopped once she reached a park. She sat on one of the benches, catching her breath. After she began to walk away from the house, her body was uncooperative and she felt as though something was dragging her to stop. But she kept moving and now she felt like she couldn't take another step.

"Why is my body not cooperating? Maybe it's the tainting…" She turned around, seeing a few men walking towards her. She got a bad feeling, so she began to walk away. They began to follow her, and she quickened her pace. They began to run at her, and she bolted away. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" She swore to herself and she began to run. She ran across a bridge but found too late that the other side was closed off. Her legs gave out, her knees hitting the floor hard. She felt her body become restricted and the marks began to glow, making her body weaker. She turned to face her attackers, seeing three devils. Their black wings were the main indicator that they were devils.

"What…do…you…want?" Chelsea said in short breaths. She tried to get up, but her legs refused to move anymore.

"Oh, we want nothing. We simply smelled a sweet fragrance and followed it. You see, we've defeated angels before, but your fragrance…is simply a drug." He grinned. "Especially with how far your tainting has taken you, you won't have anymore time left soon." He took a step closer, a few feet away from Chelsea. She forced herself on getting up and she backed away from him. In one swift movement, he grabbed her neck and pushed her to the ground. She let out a small breath, trying to fight her attacker. The other two held her down, one on her legs and the other one with the arms.

"L-Let go…of me!" She let out a strained breath, trying to stay conscious and she began to claw at his hand. He ripped off her top, noticing a light blue carving on the middle of her chest. It was in the shape of a "W" and had small blue wings that were pointing down. There was a small heart about it that was violet.

"And what is this? Hiding something from us, angel?" He touched the mark, which blew him away 20 feet. Will emerged from the mark, taking the devils by surprise and throwing them towards the others.

"I should have followed you, Chelsea. Then, this wouldn't have happened." Will picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride.

"W…Will?" Chelsea looked at him, too tried to say anything else.

"It's alright, Chelsea, I'll take you home. Just leave them to me, ok?" Chelsea reluctantly nodded, glaring at the other men. "So, which one of you called me forth? One of you had to touch the mark on Chelsea, triggering me. So, which one of you wish to die first?" Will let out a big grin, ready to fight the devils.

"You're…You're William, the devil's right hand man!" One of them called out.

"Yes, I am. Now, why did you touch my angel?" He glared at them darkly.

"We didn't know she was yours! We thought she was a tainting angel!" Another said.

"And…you expect me to pardon you for touching Chelsea? I'm sorry, but I'm ruthless." He grinned and knocked all three of them out, even with Chelsea on his back. He sighed and extended his black wings, flying away with Chelsea.

"Will?" Chelsea's voice was almost a whimper, and she held tightly onto Will.

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"…Thank you. For saving me." She kissed his cheek gently, then snuggled into his back.

"It's nothing, Chelsea." He smiled and flew home. He looked at her chest for a glance, noticing the mark still there. "Chelsea, the mark…the one on your chest…that's a special mark."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him and he set her down on the ground, able to stand up. She followed him as he walked into their bedroom. There, he took off his shirt and showed her that he bore the same mark that she did. "The same…mark?"

"Chelsea, this is…" He let a small smile out. "Because we made love, these marks appeared. This is the mark of one's mate, when the devil or angel is together with their true love."

"Love?..." She began to blush. "I…I do like you a lot..." Will captured her lips in her confession, staying there for a few seconds. He held her close, never to let her go.

"Chelsea, I…I love you." Will looked at her and stared at her blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, but please, let me be with you. I know I've done terrible things in the past that no one can fix, but please…let me be yours." He hugged her, not letting go of her for one second. He was afraid of rejection, pain and heartbreak, but he wanted to stay with Chelsea.

"Will…But…I'm dying." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm dying and weak. How…How can you love-" He caressed her hair and kissed her gently.

"Because I love everything about you, and I messed up last time with Maria. This time, I'll make things right. Trust me." She looked up at him hesitantly, but smiled and returned a kiss on his lips.

"I trust you. I always have, Will."


	17. Homebound

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 17: Home-bound

Author's Note: Can you believe that after this chapter, I only have 3 chapters left until completion? I definitely cannot: which is why I wrote this author's note today. I have decided that there will be three epilogues to this story because there were so many ways it could have happened.

Epilogue: Let Our Love be Rewritten (Original)

Epilogue: Repayment from Below (Alternate ending #1)

Epilogue: Have I Lost Everything? (Alternate ending #2)

Anyway, if you have any questions or thoughts about this, please message or comment on the story. I have come a long way to try and complete everything, so I only hope that I give you the ending you can enjoy.

"Chelsea." Will looked at the sleeping angel. He stood up, having gotten dressed and ready. Now he needed Chelsea to wake up. Chelsea made no attempt to wake up. "Chelsea…wake up, my sweet angel." Chelsea just murmured and turned the other way. He sighed and then got on top of Chelsea. "Chelsea, I command you to wake up!" The bonds began to glow and Chelsea forcefully woke up.

"Will, what's the big problem? I was enjoying a good sleep…" Chelsea yawned and sat up and noticed that Will was right on top of her. "Can you get off of me? I'm awake now…" She stirred and Will gently got off of the bed. She pushed the covers and stood up, only in a pink lace thong and bra. The mark was still embedded in her chest and it glowed faintly. "So, where are we going today?"

"That's a surprise." Chelsea looked at him cautiously.

"Why is it a surprise?"

"Because it's the least place you think I would take you to."

"Really? Then, can you tell me?" Chelsea gave him puppy-dog eyes, but they failed.

"Nope. Because I want to see your happiness when we get there."

"Huh…okay. Well, snap me up an outfit, okay?" Chelsea smiled.

"But of course, my angel." Will snapped his hand; Chelsea now wore her white angel's dress with blue toga sandals and a black wing pendant. She stared at the outfit for a while, looking at all her taint marks. The taint marks now spread to her legs, arms and back.

"This outfit…reminds me that I'm still an angel to God. And the marks…I really don't have much time left…do I, Will?" She began to tear up a bit, to which Will was immediately by her side.

"Its okay, Chelsea. I promise everything will be okay. Please, trust me that the place we are going will make you happy."

"I…" She looked straight at Will wiping her tears away. "I trust you, Will." A bright smile and a slight blush illuminated her face and Will could only smile as a response.

"Then, close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." She nodded and closed her eyes. Will began to open a portal, chanting a spell underneath his breath.

"Take me to the place,

Out of reach, out of sight,

Where the devil takes the blame,

To the world filled with light." The portal became white and he looked at Chelsea, who still hadn't opened her eyes. Together, the two stepped into the portal and Will stepped onto the clouds. The portal closed as Chelsea stepped out and she began to feel the cold. "Open your eyes." Chelsea opened her eyes, overflowed with emotion.

"It…It cannot be…" She began to cry, looking upon the horizon as the sun began to rise. "I'm…I'm home!" Chelsea began to run around, indulging herself into the clouds and crying out in happiness. Will walked over to her as he began to shiver from the cold. He used his magic to have a white coat and long pants, but it didn't help with his problem. Chelsea ran up and hugged him tightly. "Will! I cannot believe it! I'm really home. Thank you so much!"

"It…It…It was nothing Chelsea." Will's breath became fogged and Chelsea could see it clearly.

"Will, what's wrong?" She held his hands and felt how cold his body had become. "Will, what's happening to you?"

"Chelsea…I'm…suffered from…frostbite." He showed her his elbow, which had already turned a pale blue.

"No! Will, why didn't you tell me this? Now you're going to die too, aren't you?" Chelsea began to cry and she pounded her fists on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me? I would have never asked to come if-" Will cover her mouth with her hand.

"Chelsea…I knew…the consequences. This was my own decision…please…don't be…angry." Will held her so close, trying to get some warmth from her. The couple was interrupted, though, as an army of angels approached them.

"There's the devil! Get him!" The army ran towards the two, Chelsea panicking a bit. Will placed Chelsea behind him as he faced the army heading towards him.

"Chelsea…stay behind me. I won't hurt them…Just stay put…" Chelsea sat on her knees and watched as Will went towards the angels. She watched as he only acted in self-defense, taking many of the hits and simply hitting them back. "Inferno Flower!" He cast a fireball and aimed it towards the center and it became a restricting chain to many angels. As a response, however, Will's arms turned blue, making him wince in pain. "Ugh…the pain…" He took out his scythe, deciding not to use spells anymore. "Well…I know how Chelsea feels now…" He began to clash swords and arrows, using deflection and natural reflexes. However, he was becoming tired very fast. He got pushed back by a spell that sent him flying towards Chelsea. He was in the air and he past Chelsea sliding against the clouds. Chelsea ran towards him, seeing him bleeding on the side of his head.

"Will! Please, stop…you're going to die!" Not listening to her, he got up slowing, coughing up blood. He staggered a bit, but looked towards the crowd.

"Chelsea…I must continue to fight. As part of the Ultimatum I made with God upon trial…I was never supposed to come back to Heaven. If I did…I would be killed or captured." He turned his body to the left side so she could see his face. "I will fight…to stay alive. This was…bound to happen, being with you. But…I don't regret it. Not at all…" He began to limp towards the angels, fighting them again. He kept fighting, until he was able to knock out every angel without killing them. After his long battle, he turned towards Chelsea and collapsed.

"Will!" She ran up to Will, putting his head on her lap. "Will…" She began to cry, lifting Will up so he could rest his head in her chest. She focused on Will's state of being, but she didn't hear footsteps from afar. It was only when she looked up did she see the God, Ignis, right in front of her and Will. As his hand reached to touch Will, she flinched and held Will closer to her and away from him.

"Angel, I mean no harm to your beloved. However, I must take you two with me. There are many rules that have been broken, and therefore you must come with me. I will not harm you or him, as I simply want to chat with the two of you."

"But, God…He was just trying to protect me…He was trying to defend us…How do I know you will not do anything terrible with us?" She hugged Will tighter, if anything.

"You must trust me, or I cannot offer assistance. If you would like to get away from here, I will be more than happy to help you. But right now, you must get out of here." He began to walk away, but Chelsea grabbed his cloak as he was walking away. He turned his head slightly, seeing the tears on her face.

"Please…Help us." He nodded and carried Will on his back. Chelsea held onto Will's weapon and walked beside God.

PAGEBREAK

Will woke up in a cold, dark room. His head hurt and what was worse it that he could not remember where he was or how he ended up in a cell. All he could remember was fighting angels and knocking them all out. His arms and legs began to throb with the cold and his body felt numb. There were chain locks on his hands and legs that chained him to the wall. He leaned against the wall and sat down. There was only one door and the walls were a bleak gray. _After__ the __fight, __I __must __have __become __unconscious. __Chelsea __probably __had __God __take __me __here__…__I __wonder __if __she__'__s __okay?_ His head turned towards the door, as the door slowly opened. Looking at the door, Will smiled faintly as he saw it was Chelsea.

"Will! You're okay!" She jumped onto him. "You were out of it for a full day! I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked! I'm…I'm so glad you're awake!" She hugged him so tight and forced her tears back. Will wrapped his arms around her, the chains clattering together and making noises. Chelsea frowned upon hearing the noise. "Will…God wants to talk to you. I'm supposed to be your escort to him…when you woke up."

"I…I see." Will's teeth chattered a bit, still affected by the cold. He got up and Chelsea undid the chains. Taking his hand, Chelsea led Will to the Chamber of Justice, where the courtroom resided. Upon opening the door, Will grinned a wide smile.

"It's been a long time…GOD."


	18. Until my Final Breath

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 18: Until My Final Breath

After Will was deemed unconscious and The God began to carry Will, Chelsea walked alongside the God. She kept an eye on both of them, but became distracted as she saw someone walking towards them. Chelsea looked at the woman with the blue hair in a braid as well. Chelsea went wide-eyed and gawked at the woman.

"Go…Goddess?" Chelsea ran up to her. Sephia smiled, looking at Chelsea's face.

"Dear Chelsea, how have you been?"

"I've been well, Goddess." Chelsea bowed formally. "It's been a while since I've seen you…Mom." Chelsea hugged the Goddess and the Goddess held her back lovingly.

"Chelsea, what happened to you? You've been tainted! Did this man do anything bad to you?" She pointed a finger at Will and Chelsea shook her head.

"No, Mother, he has not done anything bad to me. In fact, he's the reason why I'm here. He…" Chelsea walked towards Will and intertwined their hands together. "He's the man I fell in love with, Mother." Sephia froze and examined Chelsea carefully.

"But, dear, you understand that it is against our laws to fornicate with the enemy. You, out of all my undergraduates, should understand that." Sephia sighed. "Please don't tell me you made love with him, Chelsea."

"Sorry, mother…But I would be lying if I said I didn't." Chelsea lightly touched her chest and the mark reappeared. "He bears this similar mark on his chest, Mother. We have made love, and I admit to it. It's because…" Chelsea let a smile shine her face. "He saved me, Mother."

"Saved you from what, dear?" Sephia kept concern in her voice.

"Everything, Mom. The devil himself, death and other devils who wanted me." Chelsea trembled and looked straight at Sephia. "I would have been dead by now, mom, if he left me alone in hell to rot. Please believe me when I say this." The three began to walk again, still far away from the courtroom.

"Well, dear…It's not that your father and I haven't been looking into the situation. Originally, you two were supposed to be mates. You two were supposed to be the originally examples of a forbidden love. We would all commemorate you two as the first living example of an Angel and a Devil getting along in harmony and love." Sephia smiled honestly. "But…things did not turn out as planned." Sephia looked down and caught Chelsea's attention.

"What do you mean? 'Things did not turn out as planned'…What does that mean?"

"Do you remember when you cast the wrong spell? The transportation spell you believe you messed up on?"

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't understand why my spell didn't work that day…"

"Well…It turns out the day you casted your spell, a solar eclipse happened on that same day. The solar eclipse affected every Angel and Devil that was on Earth. All reports reported that spells went haywire, side effects became present and spells worked the opposite way. It affected you, as well. We tried to send a warning out, but we were too late. You had already cast your spell and were descending into Hell. It's hard for me and your father when we have thousands of Angels to look after. And once Will explained tainting to you, there was no way we could help you after you had stepped into Hell. We all know the misfortune that happens to Angel and Devils when they attempt to transport to one place or the other." Chelsea looked forward and tried to think everything through. "It was just unlucky that we couldn't reach you in time. I'm sorry, Chelsea."

"Mother…You mean…I would've met Will…no matter what happened?"

"That's right." She nodded. "It's unfortunate, though…since both of you transported to Hell and Heaven and have caught the death effects."

"But mom…I guess, there wasn't a lot someone could do about that situation. I do not blame you…" They arrived to the Gates of Justice, where two stone pillars stood tall next to a white door.

"I'm sorry to break up the conversation, but I must take Will away from you know, Chelsea." Ignis looked at Chelsea.

"What are you talking about? He hasn't hurt anyone! You cannot just lock him behind a cage-"

"It's who he is and his past. Two years ago, this person not only gave birth to a devil, but he took the life of an angel within that time. And now, he has done something to you as well."

"What are you talking about? I understand what he's done in the past and I accepted him for it. But he hasn't done anything bad to me…" Ignis snapped and dropped Will to glare at Chelsea.

"You are carrying his devil blood within you! When you made love with him, he-"

"Ignis, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sephia looked at him angrily. "Wouldn't you agree that Chelsea has enough on her plate as it is? Why would you attempt to make it worse?"

"Mother…I want to hear what Father has to say."

"But Chelsea…" Chelsea rose up a hand.

"Mom…I'll take the news given to me. I'm in enough trouble as it is, and I will die in a couple of days. I believe I deserve to take any news, whether it be good or bad." Ignis looked at her in surprise, not expecting the once timid and naïve angel to have grown in maturity and responsibility. "Father…go ahead. You may proceed." Ignis cleared his throat a bit.

"If a devil mates with an angel of the opposite sex, a baby will be created. If you had never received the tainting, you would be expecting a child by now. Also, when the two mate, if the female drinks the blood of a male, she will undergo a process known as 'Recalibration'. In other words…they can become either an angel of a devil without the consent of the Devil or the Gods."

"Then…they ignore the rules set in place?"

"Yes. Also…It does seem that Will did save your life." He pointed to Chelsea's right shoulder, where remnants of the spell Will cast still remained. "The drug inserted into your body was a tainting accelerator. Taking the blood of an angel full tainted, if a large amount is inserted into the body of another angel, the angel can die within a matter of minutes. Using one of the Eternal Hell spells, he saved you from the jaws of death. Quite literally, your body had consumed a large amount: however, Will condensed it to a point where it became stabilized and less mobile. As a side effect, he becomes more susceptible to frostbite for a month and his body also becomes weaker."

"Then...Then he still saved me! You shouldn't take him away!"

"But he's a liability within Heaven and you carry his child! You, who will die in two days, taking the child with you!" Chelsea flinched a bit.

"But Father…"

"This conversation is over." Ignis picked up Will, carrying him on his shoulder and away from Chelsea.

"Mom, please! Stop him! Please…don't let him take Will away!" Chelsea looked straight in her eyes, only to find resistance.

"I'm sorry Chelsea…There's nothing else I can do…He is a devil, whether he is your true love or not. And we cannot have him disrupting the people and houses if his other side, Lionel, begins to show. I'm sorry…"

"No…" Chelsea had to watch as her lover was taken away by God. She just wanted to believe this was a dream but the pain came back to her in the worse way: the tainting began to spread. "AHH!" Chelsea screamed in pain and Sephia went immediately to her side.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Chelsea curled up on the floor, the lower part of her gown turning red with blood.

"The tainting…it's starting!" Chelsea grunted and began to cough out blood. "I…I need help…" Sephia transported them to the Hospital in Heaven, and they took her to the E.R. Chelsea passed out once they got through the E.R., not having much strength left within her.

PAGEBREAK

Chelsea woke up the next morning, feeling slightly sore. She got up, only to find herself in the hospital of Heaven. Pulling out the IV cord, she gently got up and sat on the bed. She stared down at her chest, which was now black from the tainting.

"This is my last chance…My last day to be with Will…I will make the most of it." She spoke to herself and noticed a spare of extra clothes on a chair nearby_.__This __must __be__ the __Goddess__' __work__…_Chelsea put on the new outfit, which was a strapless white dress. She put her hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon and put on white high heels. _I__'__ll __have __to__ be__ careful__…__my__ body __is __being __pushed __to its __limits. __Whatever __I__ do, __I __must __do __it __carefully._ Chelsea walked slowly out of the hospital and made sure no one followed her. When she got to the Gates of Justice, she coughed up a bit of blood and her breath was ragged more than usual. _I __have__ to __keep __going__…__I __want __to __be __with __Will__…_She continued to step towards the Gates and entered them. She managed to get past the entrance, but the Goddess was right at the front of the doors.

"Hello, Chelsea. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I feel fine. I want to see Will today, and I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer."

"Chelsea…" Sephia growled warningly under her breath.

"Please, mom…it's my last day to be alive…my dying wish is to spend time with the one I love…as much as possible. Please…" Chelsea coughed again, more blood coming out. "My body is failing…Please…I beg of you…" Chelsea wiped the blood away as though it were nothing.

"…I guess, it would be alright in this case. But if Ignis gets mad, don't blame me." Chelsea smiled happily.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how important this is to me, mom!" Chelsea slowly followed Sephia through the doors. Down to the basement, Chelsea realized that there were many people, especially devils, who were awaiting judgment. They walked to the end of the hallway, where a small light was on. As Chelsea opened the door, she caught a glimpse of Will, who looked like he had just woken up. After reuniting with Will, they followed the Goddess back upstairs, where Will was to receive his judgment

PAGEBREAK

"It's been a long time…GOD." Will smiled at seeing God again.

"It really has been a long time…but not very long. Just two year." Ignis stepped down from his high chair and walked towards Will. "Now before I pass final judgment onto you, there is one thing you must do before I even consider helping the two of you."

"What is it?"

"You must battle against your alter ego, Lionel, and win. If you do not win, however, I cannot help you."

"But God…he's inside of me! How can you get him out-" God sliced Will straight down the middle, from head to toe. Will move to the left side and Lionel moved to the right, both dodging from different directions. Chelsea gasped as she stared upon the two figures of Will. One wore a white suit while the other wore a black suit. The only other noticeable difference between the two was the eye colors.

"Well, looks like God has more tricks up his sleeve than we originally thought." Lionel chuckled, staring straight at Will. Will was still wearing a dumbfounded look on his face. "Don't you remember what he said? If you can defeat me, you'll get your crybaby girl out of this terrible situation. And honestly, I've been itching for a good fight in a long time." Lionel withdrew his scythe and Chelsea stepped away from the two copies and sat next to the God and Goddess. Will cast a glance to Lionel and pulled out a white sword.

"I'm sorry, Lionel, but Chelsea's life is on the line. This is the only way I can help her." A huge sphere was created around the two so they wouldn't interfere with other people who may watch.

"This is…"Lionel grinned as Will finished the sentence.

"…our Final battle."


	19. Showdown Between Wills

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 19: Showdown between Wills

"Well, Will, this is the moment I've been waiting for." Lionel cracked his knuckles and took out his scythe from behind him. "I've always believed that I was the stronger of us two. But now, I'll get a true confirmation today." He grinned wildly, trying to intimidate Will.

"I also have been waiting for this day." Will gripped his white sword, feeling the stainless steel brush against his calloused fingers. "I've wanted to get revenge after Maria's death…And continue being with Chelsea without your interruptions."

"Still sore about that subject, are we?" Lionel quickly cast a glance over at Will. An idea popped into Lionel's head. "She did beg for you to stop. All she wanted to do was live." Anger rose in Will, but he had figured Lionel's tactic.

"I know. But, if all you want to talk is about Maria…you'll lower your guard." Will rushes at Lionel with his sword in his right hand. He slashed at Lionel, who spread his black wings and went into the air. Will squatted down as his white wings unfolded and launched himself into the air, having caught Lionel by surprise. The blades clashed, sparks flying off the blades from the intense speeds. Taking a small cut to his shoulder, Will pushed Lionel back with a forceful punch. Lionel rolled as he landed on the clouds and was on all fours. Will stretched his arms out straight, casting hundreds of swords behind him. With a snap of his fingers, the swords headed straight towards Lionel as full force. Lionel clasped onto his scythe and used one hand to swing his scythe 360 degrees. The blades bounced off the scythe and onto the ground near Lionel. Lionel kept a grin after the blades stopped coming and looked at Will in the air. Getting into a sprinter's stance, Lionel called his wings again. Running, Lionel jumped off the clouds and tackled Will, dragging him down to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground, the other occasionally topping the other. Punches and kicks ensued, that is until Will cast a spell. "Repel!" Lionel was knocked into the air and chucked twenty meters from Will. Will got up on his knees and put his sword over his head. "Dimensional Slash!" A clear crescent omitted from the sword as Will let his sword down. The crescent was headed straight for Lionel as it cut through the clouds underneath. Will stood up and watched as a cloud of smoke covered Lionel. Lionel casually walked out of the cloud with a wide sneer on his face.

"You honestly believe that would be all it would take to get rid of me?"

"For a moment there, yes."

"You've had your turn." Lionel closed his eyes, covering one eye with his hand. As a reflex, Will gripped his sword. "My Turn." Lionel sped up, punching Will straight in the cheek. Will was pushed back and Lionel knocked Will's sword away. While still in the air, Lionel kicked Will to the ground. Will gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Lionel put his foot as Will's throat, preventing Will from getting up. "You know…you forgot about the Eternal Hell spells. Eternal Hell: Mirror." A white ball emerged from Lionel and he brought it closer to Will's chest. Will kept a determined look on his face and showed no fear. The white ball was now only inches above the mating mark. "Any last words, before your life ends?"

"…No." Lionel stepped harder on Will's neck. Will's breath now came in gasps. "Because…I'm not…going…to die." Lionel cocked an eyebrow and lifted his hand up.

"Don't mess with me!" Lionel hurled the ball into Will, who screamed in agony. A huge cloud covered both beings and Chelsea watched in horror.

"WILL!" She shouted and attempted to run into the arena, but the Goddess stopped her.

"Chelsea, don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Chelsea fought desperately, tears coming down her face.

"Let me go! I need to make sure he's okay!" She broke out of her grip and gave another attempt to get into the battlefield. She was about to go in, but her body gave up. She began coughing uncontrollably and her blood stained the clouds. Chelsea stayed near the floor and tried to stop the coughing. The cloud began to disintegrate and the sight Chelsea saw was the opposite of what she was expecting. Will, his body covered in blood, had his sword embedded into Lionel's heart. The tip to the middle of the blade was emerged in blood and very little blood splattered onto Lionel.

"H…How…" Lionel turned his head slightly to look at Will.

"The mating mark…If both parties are in love each other and alive, then it is impossible to kill one of them alone." Will was panting heavily. "It was…that love that saved me." He jerked the sword out of Lionel, who fell to the floor. Will made his sword disappear and looked at Lionel. The blood began stain the clouds to a pink color. Will, limping, went in front of Lionel and got on his knees. Lionel looked up at him, not saying anything but simply watching. Will put his hands into prayer and closed his eyes.

"What…are…you…" Lionel watched Will, a bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm praying. I pray that you may gain some peace in the afterlife." Lionel had a dumbfound look on his face and his body began to vanish bit by bit. "If we had learned more about each other…maybe something like this wouldn't have happened. So, I'm sorry…Lionel."

"You know, Will…you're not…that bad of a person…You're being weird…thought. Why pray…for me?" Lionel's voice was reduced to whispers.

"This is what an angel should do. Even though we've fought…We should at least try to be friends…right?" Lionel chuckled a bit.

"Angels…are true bringers…of peace, aren't they?" Lionel let out a smile. "I've been filled with…hatred…anger…envy…that I…didn't even know…how to be nice…or kind…to someone else…" He started to cry. "I…I was really afraid of dying…but…I'm not scared or angry anymore…" Lionel's main body had disappeared, his neck almost gone. "Thank…you…twin…" Will opened his eyes, seeing that Lionel was completely gone. Even the blood had vanished from the clouds and had left no traces of a battle. The arena shield shattered into millions of pieces and Will stepped out with a limp. He limped over to Chelsea and took a knee. She began to force herself off the floor, but Will simply gripped her hand. All the blood from Lionel's body that stained Will had become transparent, and he was left with three scratches: one along his leg, another across his body and a small one at the tip of his left shoulder. Every trance of Frostbite did not show itself on Will's body.

"Chelsea…I…I made peace with him…"

"With who…?"

"Lionel. He won't be tortured anymore..." Will smiled a bit, but winced as his wounds started to hurt. The God and The Goddess came over to the couple. The God healed Will's wounds and looked at Will.

"Will." Will looked up and was handed a scroll from the God. "These are the conditions in which I have decided for the two of you. Right now, we will continue Chelsea's tainting and once she is gone from this world, you must obediently follow these instructions within the scroll. If you do not, you will never see Chelsea alive again; instead, she will stay a tainted angel." Will stood up and hesitantly opened the scroll. Gulping, he closed the scroll and put it in his pocket.

"I understand and agree by these terms." The God nodded and the Goddess laid Chelsea down on the clouds.

"Will…" Chelsea looked over to Will. Will knelled down next to Chelsea and lightly gripped her hand.

"I'm right here, Chelsea…I'm right here." He brought her hand to his cheek and gripped it tightly.

"Will…I'm scared. I'm…I'm really scared. I…I don't want to die." Chelsea's hand trembled and tears threatened to fall. "I want to live."

"I know, Chelsea…I know. We'll meet each other again, I promise. So please…" "Don't you dare forget about me! Just remember, okay? Promise me you won't forget!" Will gripped her hand so tightly that Chelsea winced a bit. Then she smiled and looked at Will's eyes. "I…I love you…so much…" The tears hit Chelsea's hand like soft feathers brushing against her skin. "Please…remember, for me…Please…" Chelsea gave her a loving look and passed her hand over his tears. She held out her pinky.

"We'll pinky promise…So I don't forget…okay?" Will nodded and his pinky intertwined with hers. After a moment, the Goddess came over to Chelsea.

"Chelsea…we need to remove the mating mark and spells that have been placed on you. In order for us to reconstruct you, your body must be free of curses and spells. Is that okay?"

"…Yes." The Goddess took off the bonds, the mating mark and the Eternal Hell spell. Destroying the other spells, The Goddess took the mating mark and changed it into a silver necklace with the emblem. She handed it to Will, who put it on immediately. "Will…? Can I ask…a question?"

"Yes, Chelsea?" He immediately turned to her.

"If we…had a child…what would we…name it?"

"Why do you ask such a random question, Chelsea…? Well, it would have to be something we would agree on…but I'd make sure that your choices are respected…"

"How about Rose for a girl…and Nathanael for…a boy?" Chelsea coughed, blood emerging from her mouth. Will wipes the blood away since Chelsea struggles to move her body.

"Those are wonderful names, Chelsea…I'd agree to them." Will stood by her and watched the God come over. The tainting started to spread and Chelsea began coughing again. "Chelsea!"

"Will…" Her voice came out in gasps, Chelsea losing her breath. "I…I won't…forget…" The tears dropped down and the taint was right below her eyes. "I…love…you…Will." She took her final breath and closed her eyes. The tainting fully covered her face and smeared it with the color black.

"Chelsea, I love you too…" He gripped her hand tighter even thought he got no reaction. "Chelsea…" The tears flowed down like a river. "CHELSEA!" Will held her body close to him, holding her tightly with no desire to let go. He brushed his hands through her hair and treating her as thought she was just a doll. After several minutes had past, Will stood up and let Chelsea lay on the ground. He wiped his sadness and tears away and closed his eyes. He reopened them slowly, only to find the same scene. This wasn't a terrible dream; this was reality, staring him straight in the face. The reality was that Chelsea was dead now, lying at his feet. Lifeless, breathless, motionless: there wasn't a single motion to indicate she was still alive. He held his head down just to get another peek at Chelsea. Then, The God went to Chelsea and took out her soul. It was a small black stone and gleamed in the dark of day.

"I will begin the reconstruction of Chelsea. Will, you know what task you have been given. As part of rebuilding Chelsea, you will do your part. Complete the task at hand; as a reward, you can live peacefully together with Chelsea." Gripping the determination to get Chelsea back, Will stood up straight and took a couple of deep breaths. Then, he looked straight at Ignis, who still held the black stone.

"I'm ready, God. I'm ready to be given a second chance with Chelsea."

Will and Chelsea promised to never forget each other…and the God and Goddess would make sure that their promise came true.

Author's Note:

This is almost the end! I didn't want this story to end too soon, but I've been holding it off for too long. Out with the old, and in with the new. Don't forget to go to my profile and submit choices for the next pairing I should do. Thank you readers for everything.


	20. Let our Love be Rewritten

The Angel and The Devil

Epilogue: Let Our Love Be Rewritten

This is the final chapter of the true story. I give special thanks to all the people who encouraged me to write, all of my friends on Fanfiction, and of course my readers. This is Angel Takashiro, sighing into this story for the one of the last times. Thank you, Chelsea and Will, for giving me the ability to express my ideas through you.

CHAPTER BEGIN

"Now…" The God held the stone in the palm of his hands. "This soul…shall be recreated as a human. As a reward, she will be recreated as a human." The Goddess placed her hands onto the stone and it became white. "Now…Let this soul be…reborn." The God dropped the soul, Will watching in shock as the white stone gleamed. It continued its descent to the ground and Chelsea body began to disappear.

"Chelsea!" Will ran and reached out to the body. He couldn't get one more brush of Chelsea's skin before her body disappeared, but he managed to grab her red bandana. The bandana slipped into his fingers and the felt brushed against his skin. "Che…Chelsea…" He gripped the bandana tightly.

"Will, if you would remember…you have a task to complete. There is no time to waste." Will folded the bandana, putting it in the pocket that does not contain the scroll.

"I…I did not forget." Will turns to face the God. The Goddess touched his chest and white wings spread out wide.

"William, the final judgment will go as follows:

You are given back your angel status and become a Guardian Angel.

You are responsible for watching over the life of Chelsea. Under no circumstances are you to reveal your identity as an angel.

You will mostly remain a human life, even a human identity. You will be born as a human, with a birth certificate included.

You can die the same way human do. Over-exhaustion, Starvation, Dehydration, Blood Loss…You are susceptible to any and all human diseases. The only difference between you and the humans is your ability to fly and use spells.

Is this understandable, William?"

"Yes , Sir. I understand." The God then drew his arm into a circle formation, creating a portal in front of him. Will handed God the scroll and leisurely stepped towards the portal.

"Then, be on your way." Will bowed and then vanished into the portal.

Will's POV:

I wake up on the cold cement floor and the rain spills over me. I slowly sit up and let the rain consume me. I stand up and I am soaked in every inch. I look in front of me to find a shadow with an umbrella. I stand on my guard as the figure become clearer and walks in my direction. I drop all defenses when I can finally identify the person and my vision becomes blurry. I'm crying and I cannot help myself because of who it is. I don't want to wipe away my tears, and the person stands in shock.

"Will?" My eyes open wide and despite all of my tears, I can identify that the person in front of me in Chelsea. She comes a bit closer and comes close enough to shelter me from the rain using her umbrella.

"Chelsea…Chelsea…" I hug her tightly and I can feel her body tense. After a few moments, she relaxes in my arms. "Chelsea…do you remember me? Please, say you remember me…" I can feel her body tense again and she starts to pull away. I make my hug tighter and her head lands on my chest.

"Aren't you…Will Regison, the residential rich prince?" My heart cracks a bit and my grip lightens up. _She__…__She__ doesn__'__t __remember__…__at__ all.__ This__…__This __is __part __of __my __punishment._The tears threaten to flow down again, but I hold in the pain with all of my might. I step back, seeing a slightly flushed and confused Chelsea. The umbrella no longer covers me and my body becomes wet again. She takes a step closer, just enough to cover me with the umbrella. "You cannot stay in the rain, your mom and dad will be worried about you, won't they?"

"That…that is true. I am sorry to have waited your time, dearest angel. I will…" I attempt to walk away, but I have to drag my feet. I am truly saddened by Chelsea's lack of memories and the tears start again. She watches in great interest and stands next to me.

"If something is still bothering you, you can camp out at my house." She blushes, showing nervousness. "I won't mind, since it's nearby. But you have to tell me what's bothering you in exchange." I smile a bit.

"Then, let me introduce myself." I bow to her. "My name is William Regison the III. I am honored to be in your care." She blushes furiously, not expecting me to kiss her gentle hand.

"I'm…I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Navise. It's nice to meet you…Will." She starts to walk away and I walk by her, side by side. Leaving the memories behind, I look forward to the future. Even though we may be different people now, the turmoil and hardship we faced while in love…I will put the past behind me. We walk together and even though I am uncertain of where it will lead us…

There's always a tomorrow in the horizon.

STORY End

Extra: Thoughts between me and Will.

Will: Angel?

Angel: Yes, Will?

Will: Why did you create my character the way you did? You even left a huge cliffhanger at the end!

Angel: There's a reason for everything. This is the way I choose to end my story. Even though it may confuse people and some people may not even like it, this is how I've decided to end the story. If people ask for a sequel, I will be more than happy to give them one. But it's all based on them, not me.

Will: Okay, but why did you create me the way you did?

Angel: I wanted a main character with faults. No matter how good someone may be, everyone has sinned at some point, and I wanted to express that in Will. Chelsea is supposed to represent innocence, even though she has sinned as well. You are the entity of light and dark, represented by you and Lionel. Personally, I'd love to make a Fanfiction based solely on Lionel and his character, but it may take a long time than I'd want it to.

Lionel: Ah, I am interesting, am I not? –poses an evil grin, staring straight at me–

Chelsea: But Angel, didn't Lionel die? I don't mean to point out the obvious, but…

Angel: Yes, he did die. But he is now human, able to walk among us. He, too, has a task on Earth. But, he will no longer interfere with the current storyline. Therefore, if I want to bring him back, I have to recreate him and his character. If I get enough reviews asking for a story, I will do it.

Lionel: Stingy, aren't you? –he expresses a frown–

Angel: I guess you could say that.

Chelsea: So, why did you truly call us here?

Angel: Well, I came to promote a new story that will make its release soon. It's called "Exemption of Guilt."

All Three: OHHH!

Angel: I'll post a summary below. If you like the story let me know by a message or review. And who knows, I might even do side stories, like Mark's meeting with Maria and Maria's past. Only if it is requested, though. I don't do stuff for cheap, you know.

Will: But you post your stories on Fanfiction.

Chelsea: And you spend hours just trying to write a whole chapter.

Lionel: Not to mention, you do this in your free time. Aren't you being cheap right now by writing this chapter?

Angel: …Shut up.

Exemption of Guilt:

Summary:

Angela's structured life came to an end when her father became a serial killer. After his arrest, Angela's future has been tainted with his colors. Can Angela get herself out of the ditch her father created and become friends with a cooking student?

Rated: M

Categories: Horror & Romance

Characters: Angela x Chase


	21. AE : Remembrance

The Angel and The Devil

Alternative Epilogue: Remembrance

Author's Note: This is an alternate ending for the story. Please, enjoy.

* * *

I woke up lying face up on the cold, damp ground. Fat drops of rain consume my being. My clothes become heavy and I reach my hand out towards the rain.

"Where…am I?" I sit up slowly, only to find myself in an alley. As I look left and right, two brick walls on both of my sides. I push off my hand and I stand up. My chest is bare, but my bottom is decorated with jeans. I feel my arms and discover a red bandana wrapped around my arm. I tug it, but it seems to be embedded into my skin and is impossible to take off. I step out of the alley, my drenched form causes people to look my way. I look left and right and I hear screams coming from my right. People push past me and almost knock me down. As I am squinting my eyes, I try to see what is causing the commotion; for a second, I thought my eyes had deceived me. An intangible mass walks on the very strip of street that I have my feet on. With the city streets bare, I see a police officer trying to shoot at the thing. Her gun runs out of bullets and the bullets seem to do nothing to the monster. A huge mass of black throws her across the street, her back hitting the brick wall near me.

"Miss! Miss!" I try to shake her awake, but she's in great pain. She opens her eyes and the monster has now noticed me.

"You…It's spotted you! Get out of here!" I turn around and see it rushing towards me. It grabs me and its black matter coils around my body. I find it becoming difficult to breathe and my body feels as though being crushed. "No!" She grabs a spare brick from the ground and hits its arm coiled around me. It releases me and turns back towards the police officer. "Ah…" She gets up and starts running. After I recover my breathing to normal, I get between her and the monster as it tries to grab her again.

"Leave her alone!" My voice rings out and a shield emits from my body and repels the being. It screams in pain and recoils for a while. In shock, I cannot feel the officer trying to pull me away.

"You…Let's run while it's hurt!" She grabs my hand, but I don't move.

"I'll take care of it."

"You? You cannot beat it! No one can!"

"I won't run while people get injured!" I yell at her and my bandana-engraved hand shines. Instinctively, I move it up to my shoulder height. The bandana unravels itself and intertwines with my body. It creates a maroon trench coat with no buttons on either side. My head is adorned with dark red motorcycle goggles and a harp strapped to my back. Two white wings emerge from my back and also hit the frightened officer. I take the harp from my back and hold it in front of me. "What….what is this?" I am confused and wonder what I am wearing.

"W…Wings? And what is up with that outfit…?" She's laughing at how ridiculous it looks. It's distracting, but I cannot take my eyes off the dark form in front of me. Having recovered from the pain, it rushes towards me. My fingers hover over the harp's strings, twitching in anticipation. Once it attempts to grab us, I run my fingers through the strings.

"Pastoral!" I yell and a melody erupts from the harp. The song envelops the being and we watch as the shadow disappears from this world. It only leaves behind a blue feather that gives off a green glow. I pick up the feather and it melts into my skin. Momentarily, I black out.

* * *

I am standing up, with my clothes from earlier still on. Everything is white and I feel as though I am having an out-of-body experience. A small boy, no older than five, stares at the pencil on his desk. He looks like me, but only younger. After a while, he finally picks up the pencil and writes something on the piece of paper. When he gets up, he vanishes into the background while the brown desk still remains. I pick up the paper and see what is written. Only one word is printed on the paper:

Will.

I return from my memory and I feel pain. My bandana resumes its position on my hand; my jacket, wings and harp are no longer present. My consciousness is beginning to fade and I get on my knees.

"Hey, are you alright?" The officer from earlier is still here. I give her a quick glance and smile to see she is not injured. My body cannot hold up, however, and the rest of my body embraced the ground. "Hey, hang in there! The ambulance is on their way!" I can barely hear anything now, but the faint wail of the sirens reaches my ears.

* * *

After awaking from the hospital, it turns out that the "shadow" I had defeated was causing havoc to the city. Officers around the area cannot seem to get them under control or defeat them, so they really looked up to me helping out. I said I would do it, as long as they provided me with a place to live and food. They placed a woman named Chelsea in charge for taking care of me, since I did rescue her from the "shadow". I spend time with her because when I'm with her I feel…nostalgic. It seems that every time I defeat a shadow, I regain a bit of my memory. Those blue feathers contain bits and pieces of my memories of my past life.

After the 25th shadow, I gained the knowledge of finding out there were 100 shadows that had to be exterminated. By that time, I had also learned that I had a lover. I did not know her name yet, but it seems I spent time with her. My history was also revealed: I am an ex-angel who incurred in God's wrath to protect my loved one. This explains the weird powers I have, but not the reason why it is a bandana. 3 months have passed since I came to this city and things have become quieter. I enjoy Chelsea's company and we have become very close.

The 50th shadow appears in the city and I save Chelsea from the shadow yet again. With the blue feather, I finally piece together my past life. I killed someone in my insanity, creating my own shadow. I named him Lionel, and I somehow managed to defeat him: or, at least, send him somewhere peaceful. It has been half a year since I began extermination and to celebrate today's victory, Chelsea invited me to go drinking. I remember those soft moments we experienced.

* * *

"Will, congratz on your victory today!" Chelsea wraps her arm around mine. My bandana has returned to normal.

"Thanks, Chelsea." I blush a bit and she hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad you saved me again…I was a bit worried, but I'm really glad. So, I'd like to treat you to a drink."

"Really? At your place, as usual?" She nodded and we walked through the front door together. She opened the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of canned beer. I take one of the cold ones from her hand and we begin to drink. "So, Chelsea…"

"Yes?" Chelsea's face looks a bit flushed to me.

"Well…There's something I'd like to confess to you." Nervously, she takes another sip of beer and moves closer to me.

"What is it?" She giggles. "It's not something like 'I want to date you', is it?"

"How…How did you know?" I hide my face in my knees and loosely hold the beer can with my right hand. Her jaw drops, which was not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Wait…don't tell me I got it right!" She yells a bit and I take another swig of the beer. "You…you really want to date me?"

"Y…Yes." My face turns red, which might be enhanced from the beer. "It's…It's stupid, I know…" She suddenly gets closer and I set my beer down. "What are you—"

"Shut up and let me kiss you." I did as I was told and I felt her lips nudge against mine. The exchanged heat only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt forever with me. Anxiously, I kissed back and wrestled my hand into her hair. She moved closer and my arms embraced her into a hug. I pulled back to give us both a breather, and our irregular breaths share a warm essence. She tries to kiss me again, but my finger stops her lips.

"Chelsea…You're not drunk, are you?" She smiles slightly.

"I've only taken two sip of beer. You've had four now. I should be asking you that question." She nuzzles more into my body and kisses my cheek.

"Chelsea…" My arms pull her closer and she gasps at the sudden action. She looks at me hazily and she's going for another kiss on the lips. "You…You want to date me?"

"Are you really that dense?" She pushes me down to the ground and her forehead is touching mine. "Yes…Yes, I want to date you. I want to hold you, hug you, embrace you…do you understand? I want to spend every possible moment with you." Her lips are hovering over me. "I just don't want you to forget this once we sober up."

"I won't…We'll pinky-swear on it." I give her my pinky and she intertwines her pinky with mine.

"Pinky-swear." I let her kiss me and we hold each other the whole night. The swear makes me remember my lover's voice from the past life. I feel like I am cheating on her, but…something deep inside is telling me to hold onto Chelsea…and I plan to.

* * *

It's been the 75th shadow and each other gets harder and harder to kill. It's just past the 10th month and I feel that my time is growing short. I obtain more memories about my lover, only to realize that she is dead. Even though it shouldn't, this comforts me. I love Chelsea's company, but I wouldn't want to let another lover get in the way of what we have. Yet…Chelsea has been tense lately. Her ex, who is also a cop, came to visit her at her home. He said some things to Chelsea, and despite the protests I can tell something is wrong. I try to confront her about the problems, but she kicks me out as a result.

"It's cold…" I murmur to myself. December snow has set in around the city and it covers a thin layer of the city. My jeans, coat and scarf are all I make out with when I get kicked out. My feet are freezing and numbing, but I continue to walk. I somehow walk to an ice-skating rink. I sit down on some steps nearby and watch the kids laugh, slip and skate on the ice. I cannot remember any of my childhood, except for writing my name for the first time. A bit of wind picks up and the chill all goes to my feet. I ignore it as best as I can, but it has now become painful. I get up and walk along the sidewalk. When I cross the crosswalk, I notice a girl running across quickly to catch her cat. The car cannot see her because their speed does not decelerate.

It's too late.

The girl looks up and sees the car.

The car swerves to avoid the girl, but she is still going to get hit.

I have to help her!

I grab the girl and protect her with my body.

The sharp pain launches both me and the girl to the road further.

A wave of pain hits me to realize the terrible situation I'm in.

The girl and her cat are safe. Not a scratch marks their bodies.

"Mister! You're bleeding!" She starts crying and gets out of my embrace. My arms and my head contain burn marks and my left hand is bleeding. The bandana, somehow broken by the crash, as suited me with my battle armor. But no matter how many times I try to will it, it will not return to its bandana form. I began to see a problem when more people try to find out what happened. Holding my arms and seeing the girl safe, I run. Even my balance is off when I run, but I don't want to be swarmed by people. A small trial follows me and I take flight. Losing them as I fly, I land on the front patio to me and Chelsea's apartment. I gently knock on the door, praying that she would let me in. She opened the door, letting me in but not letting me see her face. She closes the door behind me and hugs me.

"You…You were on the news. And you're…You're bleeding everywhere…" She's sobbing into the back of my cloak. "I got so scared…Please be more careful…" I can feel the tears soak into my cloak. I turn around to face her and I embrace her into my chest.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to worry you…" My hand caresses her head, brushing her hair gently with my fingers.

"Will…I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say, but…" She looks at me eye to eye. "Please…you mean everything to me."

"Chelsea…" I smile and kiss her deeply. "I…I love you, too."

* * *

I defeated the 99th shadow. The clouds turn dark and I feel a surge of energy take form of a hurricane. I turn to look at Chelsea as worry has surfaced into her face.

"Chelsea…please get out of here." I look her sternly.

"Will, what's happening?"

"The final shadow is being born…if you do not leave, you will die the second it arrives. Please, get out of here while you can!"

"But…But I cannot leave you to beat it by yourself!"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!" I scream at her. "I love you, but IF I let you die, then…" I notice a wave of death emit from the hurricane and it's aimed towards Chelsea and the other people running from the grounds. Using my power, I barricade myself from Chelsea and the other people. The wave only hits me and I take the full brunt of it. I stagger and Chelsea's voice tries to reach me, but I've already decided. Taking on my harp once more, I face the final shadow once and for all: myself.

The final shadow…dropped the last blue feather, but I couldn't pick it up. I had fallen to the floor, a spear sticking out my back. It pierced just below my heart, but all of my powers were gone. My harp was snapped in half and the bandana was shredded. I was face down on the ground and dying. Chelsea…I hear her footsteps. She gently turns me over, just enough to see the full view of my face. She's crying, trembling. I want to put her mind at ease, but me being injured is what is causing the uneasiness. I smile, but she seems to cry more. She rests my head on her shoulder and she whispers into my ears.

"Will…I remember everything. I…I was your ex-lover in your last life." She grips onto me tighter. "You…You forgot about me and I…I tried so hard to make you remember me. I…I let you stay at my house, I initiated the relationship, I…" She's sobbing and I listen intently. "I wanted to do anything to make you remember me! But when the shadows appeared…I thought the worst. I thought you would die! You cannot die, please…not while I remember everything!" She holds me tighter. I raise my hand to cup her cheek and my vision's getting blurry.

"Chelsea…" I cough up blood and it stains her shirt. "I…I'm sorry…" I am trying to stay awake but my eyes are fluttering.

"Will! Please, don't go! I know you had to watch me die! I…I don't want you to die!" There's panic in her voice. I try to say anything, but the blood clogs my throat and my blood spills out from my mouth. She's furiously wiping away the blood, her demeanor crumbling. I cannot even control my arm as it flops to my side. Her eyes grow wide and I try to rebel against the forces of sleep that tug at me. But it's too late. My breathing becomes shallow and my heart stops. I no longer breathe air. My body slumps and my heat left my body. The last thing I remember is seeing Chelsea in front of my eyes.

* * *

I have regrets.

I wish I could have told her more…

More… "I love you," 's…

More kisses…

More promises…

But life is not so kind to us…

And we have to make every moment count.


End file.
